The Hunt
by Isono
Summary: When your family and friends are in danger because of you, what can you do? Feeling like he has no other options left, Danny has run from home and has wound up in Beacon Hills. With help from Scott and his pack, can Danny stop the threat that has followed him all the way to this town. TW-Post S5. DP pre-PP.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! This is my first time doing a crossover fanfic, and I had to choose a rather odd one to do. I haven't really done a fanfic of this scale in some time and actually plan to finish it. Welcome to my Teen Wolf/Danny Phantom crossover. Chapter 1 is the short side I know, but this is all introduction. I hope you enjoy this story, enjoy.

Teen Wolf- set post Season 5. Danny Phantom- set some time before Phantom Planet.

Police Code used: 10-53 Injured Person, 11-43 Requesting Ambulance.

* * *

Reports of break-ins weren't uncommon in Beacon Hills. There were quite a few vacant or abandoned houses or old buildings, and with it being the winter holiday, a lot of families had retreated to the beaches. So when, close to midnight, Sheriff Stilinski got the call of a possible B and E, the only thing he expected to find was, at most, a person in the house or nothing. Getting out of the car and adjusting his belt, Stilinski turned around at the sound of another car pulling up near his. A young man, young to him anyway, stepped out of the car.

"Parrish."

"Sheriff, I figured I'd join you since I was nearby." The young Deputy said walking up.

The two began to walk quietly up to the house.

"Reports say the home owners are out of town, this would make it a good target for burglary." Parrish spoke low as they walked up the front porch.

"Yeah, caller stated they heard crashes and banging noises coming from inside." Sheriff Stilinski said, as both officers turned their flashlights on.

Parrish nodding in understanding. Stopping at the front door the two officers expected to see a busted door or shattered glass, but there was nothing. Walking slowly, opposite of each other, they began to circle the two-story house. No window was broken, no door open, in fact there were no foot prints. When the two met back up at the back door, both men stared at one another in confusion.

"I…Did I miss something here?" the Sheriff said looking around.

"I don't think so, I haven't found anything either. I looked into some of the windows and I didn't see anything disturbed." Parrish turned his flashlight to the back door. Taking the handle firmly and quietly, he tested it. Little effort was needed to turn the door knob. Both officers glanced at each other, before opening the door fully and entering.

Drawing their guns for the ready, both officers walked slowly throughout the house's first floor. Flashlights roamed from corner to corner and room to room, but nothing seemed to be out of place. It wasn't until a thud from the second floor drew both officers' attention. Sheriff Stilinski signaled to his young deputy to keep his eyes open and follow him up the stairs. Slowly the two climbed the steps to the second floor.

That's when Parrish's light caught a trail of bright green something on the floor. If not for its color the Deputy would have taken it for blood, but knowing what kind of town they lived in, it probably was.

"Sheriff." He called out in hushed whisper.

The Sheriff sighed heavily, giving Parrish a knowing look. "Here I was hoping for a non-supernatural night."

They continued to follow the green 'blood' down the hall, when it began to change colors to the all too familiar red. Using their lights, they traced the red blood to the nearby bathroom door, which was a jar. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sheriff Stilinski spoke up loud and clear.

"Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. Show yourself."

Letting him take the lead, Parrish followed around him so he could open the door, giving the Sheriff a clear line of sight.

The Sheriff called once more. "Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department, come out with your hands up!"

Giving a nod to Parrish, the Deputy pushed the door open. The Sheriff had been excepting anything from a masked man to a scale covered monster with a name he could never pronounce. However, what greeted him was far beyond that. Lying on the bathroom floor in a blood-soaked shirt was an unconscious boy.

"Parrish to dispatch we have a 10-53, send for an 11-43!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy to see that early views so far are good. I'm a bit slow on getting chapters out simply because I want to make sure they are correct grammar wise and character wise. Here is chapter 2 for your reading pleasure.

TW- Post Season 5, DP- pre-Phantom Planet Rated M just in case.

* * *

It was late, or early, she mused. Melissa McCall, sitting at the Emergency Room front desk, turned over the few patient information sheets she had and made sure everything was in order. The crinkling of a plastic bag settling on the counter drew her attention from the paper work. Looking up, Melissa was greeted by the friendly smirk of her son, Scott.

"Special Delivery." He said.

Looking down at her watch, Melissa shock her head. "And what are you doing up so late mister?"

"Oh, come on, it's winter break." He laughed. "Besides it's not that late."

Melissa greeted her son with a hug and a quick motherly peck on the cheek as she grabbed her food. Turning to her coworker, Melissa began to walk toward the break room.

"Rick, I'm taking my food to the break room real quick."

"Scott, I should bribe you into bringing me something next time too." Rick laughed as mother and son walked to the break room.

"Really Scott, you're going to spoil me if you keep this up." She joked.

"True, wait till school starts again then who's going to feed you?" He laughed.

Melissa feigned sadness , "Oh how will I ever survive."

The two laughed, but in reality, Melissa really did enjoy these moments with her son. Her son who had been bitten and turned into a werewolf, her son who had faced more death and destruction than any teen should have seen, her son, the True Alpha. She had reacted badly when she'd first seen his wolf form in the mayhem of the jailhouse. It wouldn't be until after the issues with Jackson and Allison's grandfather, that she would really sit down with Scott and talk. Now she was ten feet deep into the supernatural world, and had broken more hospital codes and rules she didn't want to count.

They had just made it to the break room and put her food up when one of Melissa's other coworkers came rushing in.

"Melissa, the Sheriff just pulled up with EMTs. We need you!"

Both Melissa and Scott, ran to the front of the Emergency Room just in time for EMTs to rush in a stretcher with a very pale and bloodied looking young man. Following behind the medical team was Sheriff John Stilinski, his face was set with concern and confusion. Melissa quickly followed the stretcher, listening to the EMTs list off all the medical information they had so far on the young man. Scott watched as the chaos moved to a room, when the Sheriff patted his shoulder.

"Son, go talk with Jordan outside."

Nodding, Scott walked outside, were Deputy Parish was leaning against his patrol car. Scott knew if the Sheriff wanted him to speak to Parish it had something to do with the supernatural. The air was cold and damp with the promise of a winter rain to come.

"Jordan, Sheriff said to talk to you. Does this have anything to do with that boy just now?"

Parish sighed heavily, "We're not sure. Report came in of a break in, and when we got there we found him like that. There was no wallet, no ID. We have no idea who this kid is."

"So, why does the Sheriff think I need to know about this?"

"We think he might be like us somehow." Parish said.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "I didn't smell anything, but blood on him when he went by. What makes you think he might be like us?"

Parish stared at the hospital doors concerned. "Scott, I can feel it. I don't know what, but I feel like this kid isn't human, not fully."

Scott had come to trust Parish in these feelings, with the title of Guardian of the Supernatural, anything the Hellhound deemed important enough to lock on to was important enough for Scott and his pack to watch for as well.

"I need to see the scene."

"I can try. Tomorrow night most likely, right now it's crowded by other officers. I'll be on watch tomorrow." Parish said.

Scott nodded. "I'll stay here tonight, keep an eye on this kid. If he's like us in any way, maybe we can figure out why he's here, maybe help him."

The two parted ways as Scott returned to the Hospital. Following the scent of fresh blood, Scott found the room the staff had put the kid in. There he found his mom and Sheriff Stilinski stand at his bedside.

"Melissa you should have seen it. First Aid kit scattered about; if I didn't know better I'd say the kid was trying to treat himself." Stilinski said in a whispered voice.

"He may have been able to simply cover the wound, but he wouldn't have been able to treat the infection." Melissa said.

Scott walked up alongside his mother, finally getting a good look at the boy. Boy was the wrong word to use, the young man on the bed looked to be nearly Liam's age, give or take. Jet black hair was plastered down by a light sheen of sweat, the boys' eyes were slightly twisted in pain. Using his wolf senses, Scott could smell illness on this young man.

"Hey honey." Melissa greeted him.

"What's wrong with him, what happened?" Scott asked.

"Large wound to his side, and he's had it long enough that it's infected now. Feverish due to the infection, we've given him some antibiotics to counter it. His temperature is odd though."

"Odd how?" the Sheriff spoke up.

"The normal human body temperature is 98.6 degrees give or take. This kid is running a fever of 99.8, but his body is reacting as if the fever is higher. I've got cold saline going through his IV, and its seemed to help." She moving closer to the hospital bed. "Scott you're going to want to see this." Melissa moved toward to the boy's injured side, lifted the gown up, and carefully peeled the bandage back.

The wound had been cleaned, but it still seeped a small amount of blood. To Scott's eyes the wound seemed like a typical injury. He looked at his mother and the Sheriff confused.

"Scott, he's healing, and fast. It's not nearly at the rate you can, but I give it by tomorrow afternoon."

"Is there any way we can tell what this kid is, is he a…" the Sheriff paused. "a werewolf?"

Scott smiled at his friend's father, the Sheriff was always cautious to mention anything about the supernatural in public area.

Shaking his head, Scott answered, "No, I don't think he is, but then again, I could be wrong."

Silence came over the room, the only sound was the heavy breathing of the young man on the bed. It was Melissa who finally broke that silence.

"I'm going to go work on paperwork, Scott, if anything unusual happens let me know. Sheriff go get some rest. We'll call you once he is awake enough to talk."

Scott looked at his mom, brown eye feigning innocence, "How'd you know I was going to stay?" he asked.

Melissa looked at her son, her face set in a look that only a mother could give her child that said she knew all. She smiled, and soon left the room.

Rubbing his neck Sheriff Stilinski turned to Scott, "No doubt my son will hear about this, you two be safe please." And he too left the room.

Scott turned back to the young man in the bed. The boy was still breathing heavily, most likely due to the fever and whatever pain he could still feel from his wound. Scott gently grabbed one of the youth's hands and held it. Scott took note of how cool, but clammy the boy's hand was and wonder if that was due to the fever or something supernatural. Regardless of either, Scott closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Black lines began to seep through Scotts' veins as the Alpha took some of the boy's pain away.

Opening his eyes, which blazed the bright red of an Alpha briefly, he watched as the boy's back arched off the bed slightly and then lowered. Once he'd taken just enough to ease the pain, Scott could see that the young man's breathing had eased to a regular pace. Satisfied, Scott sat down in the nearby chair and settled in for the night. He'd have to call Stiles in the morning and fill him in on what was happening, but for now, sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what I need to change or if I've made a grammatical error. Thanks! ~Isono


	3. Chapter 3

Sup my readers. I made this chapter longer, and the chapters to come will most likely be this long too, give or take. The story's just starting to build up and I'm still currently playing with various ideas for further down the plot. Story building is hard man! I hope you enjoy this and please let me know if there are any grammar issues I may have missed or something doesn't flow right. Happy readings!

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

* * *

Everything hurt. It wasn't being hit by a plasma blast hurt, but the kind of hurt that one would get from working out too much. Danny had only felt this way once, courtesy of his friend Sam, after she had drilled him for the President's Test. He didn't want to move. Moving meant he had to feel the aches and pains, but he had to keep moving. His side was screaming at him as he flew low over another town, the cold air rushing through his hair. He'd lost track of where he was at this point. Removing his gloved hand from his side revealed bright neon green blood.

'Great, just what I needed.' He grumbled to himself.

The nasty reminder on his side had been given to him by one of the many random ghosts he'd come across a few days back on his travels. Danny had figured it'd be easy enough to handle, but the miscalculation on his current strength had proven otherwise. Sure, he'd eventually defeated it, but at a cost. He'd tried to bandage it up with any materials he could find, though steal was a better word for it really, and he hated himself for it too.

Green eyes scanned the houses below, if he could find one that was empty, maybe he could 'borrow' their First Aid kit. That's when he found one, a simple two story home. No lights were on, no vehicles in the drive way. Phasing through the roof, Danny took a moment to fly through the house briefly to confirm his thoughts. With no one home, he finally set about looking for the medical kit. Opening a hallway pantry revealed folded towels, sheets, and a First Aid box. Going to the nearby bathroom, Danny shifted to his human form, and instantly regretted it. What had seemed to be a dull ache before now flared into outright pain.

He hissed as he caught himself on the sink. 'Ok, this is worse than I thought.'

Lifting his shirt up, revealed the wound. It was red and inflamed, the edges of the cut were ragged and crusted with wet and dried blood. He could tell the wound was infected and was partly grateful that there was no pus, yet. However, if he didn't do anything soon, that wouldn't last long. Removing the antiseptic from the box, he opened it and poured some onto a large gauze strip. Bracing himself, Danny placed the strip on the wound. That's when his world spun. Black spots swam in vision, his head felt heavy, and his limbs numb. Then nothing.

When he finally woke, he'd half excepted to wake up on the hard floor of that bathroom. However, the fluffy pillow behind his head, and the slight pull of an IV needle in his hand said otherwise. The smells around him told him everything he needed to know, Hospital. He was in a Hospital, just grand, how did he even end up here? Had the homeowners come home and found him? Either way, Danny refused to open his eyes and acknowledge where he was. This was the last place he wanted to be. Hospitals meant questions. Questions like, 'Who are you?', 'Where are you from?', 'Where is your family?'. He didn't want to answer those questions.

The sound of the door opening caught his ears as soft footsteps entered the room. Something being shifted, like paper, could be heard. Then the person moved to the other side of the room.

"Sweetie." Came the soft voice of a woman. Was she calling for him, did she know he was really awake?

The sound of someone breathing in sharply made it clear that there was someone besides the woman in the room. Fabric shifting confirmed that when the other person finally spoke.

"Morning mom. What time is it?" a young man's voice whispered, traces of sleep still evident.

"It's around seven. Look I took a double shift so I can continue to keep an eye on our guest here." The woman said.

A sigh of displeasure greeted her sentence, "Mom, you need rest too."

"And I did get some rest. I switched shifts with Tracey and managed to get some sleep in the breakroom. I feel quite refreshed, thank you." She rebutted.

Some part of Danny enjoyed hearing this Mother-Son banter of concern, but it only made him miss hisAmity Park? He was sure Sam was probably mad at him, Tucker most likely wouldn't talk to him for a while, and his family was definitely worried for him.

"Did you notice any change last night?" the mother asked.

"No, he slept through the night," there was a pause in his sentence. "But he's awake now. I don't think he's opened his eyes yet, though."

How?! How had did this guy know he was wake. He hadn't moved or made any noise. Opening his eyes slowly Danny finally saw the two guests in his room. The woman who had entered earlier seemed to be close to his own mom's age, her wavy hair was tied back into a loss bun, warm brown eyes smiled kindly at him, and the maroon scrubs she wore confirmed her as nurse. Standing next to her was a young man, her son most likely. Danny noticed he seemed to be just a bit older than himself. His short, dark brown hair, and slightly wrinkled clothes were disheveled from his earlier sleep. Danny could see the similar resemblance between the two, confirming their relationship as mother and son.

Turning his head to the nearby window Danny could see the deep blues of night giving way to the bright blue skies of early morning, and the sun picking out from behind the nearby trees. Bright blue eyes continued to scan the room looking for a way out when the time came.

"Good Morning." The woman finally spoke, "I'm glad to see your doing better than last night. You had us scared there with that fever of yours."

Fever? Had the wound really gotten that bad? As if hit by electricity, Danny sat up straight, startling the people in his room. He grappled and tugged at his hospital gown, trying to see the wound. He couldn't let them see it, if they had treated him, then they would have noticed his healing abilities. Danny was aware of his abnormal healing abilities, it was how he could fight Skulker and the other ghosts and still hide any injuries from his parents. If this hospital found out that a wound, which prior looked infected and inflamed, suddenly looked like it's been healing for the past three days… He didn't want to think about the experiments they'd do to him. Panic was slowly setting in as thoughts of the Guys in White showing up began to plague his mind.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, let me help you." The nurses voice was calming and warm, filled with motherly concern and worry. Her calm, warm hands steadied his own frantic ones, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden touch. She stared into his eye, compelling him to trust her.

Danny finally relented, letting go of his gown as she skillfully moved the garment aside. He looked away from her, he didn't want to see her surprised, scared reaction.

"I'm Melissa, this is my son Scott." She said in friendly tone as she began to carefully peel back the lightly blood soaked bandage.

Scott smiled politely and waved a hand in greeting. Danny nodded back, but kept from looking directly at either of them. He could feel the cool air finally touch his side as it was exposed. Melissa said nothing, nor did Scott. Danny frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, he kept his eyes to floor, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"Well, it's defiantly better than last night, but this bandage does need to be changed." She carefully replaced the bandage and pulled the gown down. "Wait here for a bit and I come back to redress it and some breakfast for the both of you." She directed at them both.

Scott smiled at his mom, "Thanks."

For a while the room remained silent, neither boy saying a word. Scott watched as Danny in the bed fidgeted with the bed sheets absently. Scott could smell the fear that practically radiated from mystery boy. The fear was understandable. Scott could recall the time Isaac had been sent to the hospital with a severe injury. A frantic voicemail from his mother had sent Scott racing to the hospital just in time to see Ennis taking Isaac into an elevator. They'd gotten lucky that time, the surgeon had thought it was a bad mix up, but this time was different. This wasn't someone from his pack, this was a boy who may or may not have been of the supernatural world.

"You don't have to be afraid you know." Scott finally spoke up.

For the first time that day, the hospitalized young man spoke. "What? I'm…I'm not scared."

Defensive blue eye glared at Scott. Changing the subject, Scott spoke up again.

"Sorry. So, um, how did you get that cut?" Trying to make light of a tense situation, Scott joked. "Looked like you got into a fight with a bear or something."

Danny scoffed, "Yeah, something like that."

Scott sighed. He was never good at this, despite what Derek had told him. Maybe with other wolves, but this kid wasn't a wolf. The room door opening was a relief for Scott as his mother walked back in with a cart. Two trays of food and a bundle bandaging supplies.

"All right…" she paused for a moment. "I didn't catch your name earlier, sorry."

Staring at the hospitalized young man, Melissa waited for a response. After a brief moment of silence he finally spoke up.

"James."

Scott could hear the uptick in the boy's heartbeat, a lie. Melissa, even without werewolf hearing, could tell he was lying too. She smiled and went with it any way.

"Alright, James, first we redress that wound and then you can eat. Sound like a plan?" she said cheerfully.

'James' nodded his head and shifted to his uninjured side. Melissa moved the cart closer to the bedside and prepared for the redressing. Scott took the trays off the cart, placing one on the hospital bed table and the other on a nearby counter. Peeling the old bandage off carefully, Melissa began to gently clean the wound. Peeking over his mother's shoulder, Scott got a glimpse of the healing wound. Sure enough it was healing quickly. Instead of the angry red it had been the night before, it was pink with a small scab in the middle. Melissa said nothing as she redressed the wound. At this stage, she really had no reason to do so but to keep the other nurses and doctors from suspecting anything, so she continued.

"Alright, I'm done." Melissa took off her gloves and threw them away in the nearby trash can. "Now, I just need to take your temperature for our records."

Danny straightened and sat up in the bed. Melissa returned from the cart with a simple thermometer and asked Danny to open his mouth. After three minutes of waiting the thermometer beeped and Melissa removed it. Looking at it for a bit she looked over at Danny.

"James, do you normally have a low body temperature?

Danny's eyes widened briefly before he replied, "Uh, yeah. I normally run at about 97.5, why?"

"Well, your currently at 98.2 and if your normal temp is that low then you still have a fever." She said bluntly.

Some part of Danny was relieved that Melissa hadn't probed any further on the subject of his temperature. However, now that she had mentioned it, he did feel a bit warmer than usual.

"I'll give you one more dose of medicine for the fever and you to try to eat what you can. That goes for you too Scott." She pointed towards her son.

After a simple "Yes ma'am" from both boys, Melissa finally left the room. Scott moved the bedside table toward Danny so he could eat his meal. Danny for his part stared at the tray a moment before finally opening it to see its contents.

A single pancake and a side of fruit sat on the plate with a small cup of orange juice with saranwrap on the top. Picking up the fork Danny poked at the small portion of food. Some part of him didn't want to eat the cardboard tasting hospital food, but that part of him that had not eaten close to two days pleaded with him.

The sound of a loud stomach growl drew Scott's attention toward Danny, who looked sheepishly back at him, his cheeks reddening. Taking his cue Danny finally cut a portion of the pancake and ate it. It didn't take long for him to finish off the fluffy pastry, as well as the cup of fruit, and with gulping breaths, downed the orange juice. Scott with his fork in his mouth stared at Danny.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

Wiping his mouth off Danny replied, "Two days ago, maybe."

Scott could tell that Danny did not want to talk about himself in anyway, the air began to fill with the scent of nervousness tinged with more fear. So, he just nodded his head and finished his own food. Cleaning up his own tray and placing it with Danny's, he looked up to tell Danny he was leaving. That's when Scott noticed how glassy the younger boy's eyes were getting.

"I'll let my mom know we finished eating and let you rest."

Danny, beginning to feel the effects of a full stomach and his fever gave a small nod. "Thanks."

Closing the door behind him, Scott saw his mother down the hall and made his way to her.

"Mom." He called to her.

"Oh Scott, I was just on my way back to the room." She waved a syringe in her hand to show the medication for Danny. "Anything new from our 'James'?"

Scott glanced back at Danny's door. "No, I'm still not even sure he's supernatural. I mean, yeah he's healing faster than normal, but he looks and smells human."

Sighing Melissa patted her son on the shoulder, "Alright, get home. I'm sure Stiles will be over soon enough." She hugged her son and left for Danny's room.

* * *

Shout out to curry-llama for pointing out a spelling error I made. Keep it up guys and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ho boy! This took a bit longer to write than I wanted it to. I've been trying to hash the plot out for this story so things make since in terms of both worlds. I changed my original villain idea, and various other things are soon to come. I hope ya'll enjoy this. Let me know if there are any spelling errors or mistakes and remember to review. Shout out to **curry-llama** for pointing out a spelling error I made. Keep it up guys.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

* * *

By the time Scott had reached his house and started charging his phone, it had already began to read 14 missed calls. 'All from Stiles.' Scott read the caller ID. Giving his phone time to charge, he headed to the kitchen to get more to eat. The quiet of the kitchen finally gave Scott a moment to think about last night's events.

'James', obviously not the kids name, was clearly hiding something. Perhaps the fact that he was most likely a runaway played a factor in all the fear and nervousness he'd displayed. Was James's home life that bad or was he homeless, there had to be something else to the kid. Scott's thoughts moved to the wound the young man had been admitted for. There was no hiding how fast the wound had healed, but how had he gotten that cut was another question.

Around ten o'clock, Scott heard the distant and familiar footsteps announcing the arrival of his best friend, Stiles.

"Scott!" thundering up the steps and wrenching the kitchen door open, Stiles was greeted by a grinning Scott and an offered pop-tart.

"Morning." Scott simply replied.

"Dude! Why weren't you answering your phone!?" Stile grabbed the pop-tart and began to eat it.

"It was dead, I ended up staying at the hospital last night."

That statement got his friend's attention, removing the pastry from his mouth he began to ramble quickly, arm flailing.

"You were hurt? What happen? Who did it?" The questions were fired off at such a rapid pace that Scott had to grab Stiles by the shoulders to get him to stop.

"I'm fine Stiles. No one we know is hurt either." He answered before his friend could get a chance to continue the questioning. "I was bringing food to mom when your dad came in with a kid that'd been hurt."

Stiles stared at Scott for moment. "You mean the John Doe? Dad said something about it when he came home. What's so important about this kid that you would stay the night at the hospital?"

Scott could see that Stiles was confused and understandably he even questioned why he had stayed too.

"Parrish thinks this kid might be involved with the supernatural somehow. He and your dad found green blood and it led them to the kid."

Stiles licked his lips taking in the information. "Okay, okay. So we need to get into the house to see this blood then. Did you pick anything up while you were at the hospital with him?"

"No, as far as I could tell. He's human, but," he paused.

"'But' what?"

"Any time we asked him questions that dealt with personal stuff, he would become defensive and nervous."

Scott could practically see the wheels turning in Stiles' head, "Runaway then." He concluded.

"Most likely."

They stood there for a while until Scott spoke up. "Parrish said he can get us into the house tonight to check it out. Maybe whatever is there can answer some questions. What's the normal procedure with runaway cases?"

Stiles fiddled with his fingers briefly, "Depending on how old the kid is he's going to end up with a social worker until they can find his parents."

It made sense. If this kid was near Liam's age then he would end up under in the custody of a state social worker. However, judging by how jumpy and guarded James had been, he might try to run too. If that happened Scott didn't want to have to deal with a supernatural teen that could cause more trouble than he wanted to deal with.

"What if he's involved in a case? He was found in someone's house." Scott asked.

"Then the worker is going to try and find a foster home for him nearby until the case is closed."

The conversation was interrupted by Stiles' phone ringing. Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey dad…yeah I'm with him now, what's up? Okay, hang on."

He pressed a button on his phone placed it on the counter. "Go ahead Dad."

"We've been getting reports coming in for the pass four days. Sightings of animals like cougars, wild boars, and bears."

"Well, okay, that doesn't sound bad. We have that happen a lot, right?" Scott asked.

Being so close to a natural preserve, Beacon Hills was accustomed to wild animal sightings.

"It's not just that, the callers are claiming that the animals are deformed, glowing, or even green."

Stiles and Scott stared at each other, both processing the information given to them.

"Have any of these animals been seen near the town?" Stiles questioned.

"No, but…We had a body found this morning by a runner. Meet me at the hospital in half an hour, I'll see about getting you in to see the body."

"Alright, we're heading there now." Stiles said picking his phone up.

"Oh and Scott, bring some clothes for our John Doe, will you? He's going to need them." With that last request, the phone line went dead.

Not wasting any time, Scott went to his room and picked out a simple t-shirt and jeans he'd out grown, but had never gotten rid of. Making his way back down the stairs he grabbed his phone and met Stiles at the Jeep.

The two boys made their way to the Hospital with little effort and with time to spare.

"Doesn't look like your dad's here yet." Scott said.

"Yeah, want to wait till he gets here?" Stiles asked turning the engine off.

"Nah, I'll go see mom and give James these clothes."

Getting out of the Jeep and grabbing the bag of clothes, Scott made his way back into the hospital. They signed in at the front desk and made their way back to the emergency room. Melissa was nowhere to be seen as Scott approached the desk.

"Hey Nancy, where's my mom?" he asked.

Nancy smiled politely at Scott and Stiles and was about to answer when a loud "NO!" was heard. Scott recognized the voice and dashed to James' room with Stiles close behind him. Opening the door quickly revealed an angry Danny, who had back himself into a corner.

"Now James, calm down. I know you don't like it and neither to do I."

Melissa stood near him hands up to try and calm him down.

"Mom!" Scott said, bracing himself against the door frame to keep himself from falling into the room as Stiles ran into him.

"It's okay Scott." His mom assured him. "James come sit down and we can talk this over."

Danny who was in a defensive stance glanced back and forth from mother and son, and finally relented. He made his way to the bed, hands balled into fists. Scott came in to stand next to his mom while Stiles stood near the door, observing everything.

"Hey James." Scott greeted.

A mumbled "Hey." Was his reply.

Looking to his mom for further explanation of what had happened, Scott lifted the bag of clothes to show Danny.

"I brought some clothes for you James, I think they may have thrown your old clothes out, so here." Scott moved slowly to the bed and placed them there.

Danny looked over at the bag and then up at Scott. Blue eyes were filled with anger, fear, and calculation.

'He'll run the first chance he gets.' Scott thought, 'He's just waiting for it.'

"Thanks." Danny replied taking the bag. "Can I go change?" he directed toward Melissa.

Melissa nodded and watched as James walked to the bathroom. Danny paused at the bathroom door and looked back. Anger had been replaced by regret when he spoke.

"I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you." And with that he walked into the bathroom.

Sighing Melissa rubbed her face, trying to rid herself of the fatigue she felt.

"Mom, what got him so mad?" Scott whispered. Stiles took this time to come up to them.

"He asked what was going to happen after the hospital discharged him, and I told him that the state would most likely send a social worker."

"And that he'll be a ward of the state, right?" Stiles supplied.

Melissa nodded just as Danny came out of the bathroom.

Danny was grateful for the normal, clean clothes. The hospital gown had been drafty and flimsy at best. He had debated on slipping out of the hospital and making a run for it, but then the feeling of guilt stopped that. Melissa, who had been kind to him and said nothing of his abnormalities, would end up in trouble for losing a patient. He wasn't happy with the thought of someone else getting involved with him and he had reacted bad. Standing at the bathroom sink he stared at his reflection, black hair a mess, and the bags under his eyes had begun to fade. Sleep and food had agreed with him, something he hadn't gotten a lot of in the past few weeks.

Sighing he splashed some water onto his face and straighten his hair out the best he could. Making his way out of the bathroom, he was greeted by worried eyes from Melissa, Scott, and the young man who had come with Scott. He fidgeted under their stares and sat back on the bed.

"James, I want to apologize too. I'm sure you have your reason for not wanting the social workers to come, but there is no other choice." Melissa said.

"I know," Danny replied quietly. "You're just doing your jobs."

Silence filled the room for a moment until Stiles finally spoke up. With one hand in his pocket, a cocky smirk on his face he waved his other hand at Danny.

"Hi there. Nice you meet you." He said rocking back on his heels.

Danny looked at Stiles and smiled at his antics, "Hi."

"Sorry," Scott said, "James, this is my friend Stiles."

"Stiles?" Danny questioned the odd name.

"Yeah, no one can say my actual name so I go by my last name." Stiles provided.

"Which is?"

"Stilinski." The Sheriff Stilinski said as he walked in. "Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Hey dad." Stiles said happily.

Danny watched as the older man came into the room. Narrowing his eyes he spoke up.

"I… I remember you."

Everyone looked back and forth between Danny and the Sheriff. Crossing his arms and standing next to his son, Stilinski raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised, you were pretty out of it." Addressing the others, he began to fill them in. "This young man here woke up briefly while in route to the hospital, scared the EMTs and fought them some. I managed to calm him down before he passed out again."

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Danny asked.

"No son, you didn't. To be honest we were more worried you'd hurt yourself, with how large that wound was." The Sheriff said.

Danny sighed in relief. he didn't want anyone else hurt because of him.

"Look, um," Stilinski paused waiting for a name.

"James." Danny lied.

"James, I need to know what happen to you last night. Do you mind if I have one of my deputies come in and take a statement?"

"It's fine." Danny replied.

"Alright, he'll be in momentarily." The Sheriff turned to Melissa, "I know it's getting close to your shift ending, but can you hang around for a while.'

Without hesitation Melissa nodded. "Of course, I'll sit here with James while we wait."

"Good, uh, Scott, Stiles come with me please."

Leaving Danny to sit and wait for a deputy to arrive, Scott, Stiles, and the Sheriff made their way out to the hall toward the morgue. Making sure the area was clear of any other medical staff, they eventually made their way to the dark and cool room.

"They moved the body of the animal attack victim here earlier. The coroner hasn't had the chance to look at it yet, but I don't think you need a medical degree to tell something isn't right here."

John moved through the morgue toward one of the many doors, and unlocked it. With the sound of metal grating on metal, he pulled the rack out. Laying on top was a covered body, the white sheet was tinged pink by whatever blood had been left on the body.

Scott and Stiles moved closer as the Sheriff uncovered the body up to the waist. The body of a male individual lay there, his torso was shredded. The skin was flayed back, and the muscle and tissue beneath were just as badly damaged. The face had multiple lacerations and the neck was mauled even worse, Scot wondered how the head was still attached.

"He bled out in the woods. We're thinking bear attack, but the strange thing about this is that there are no other animal bites. Nothing was eaten or missing." He pointed to the torso. "Do you see just on the edge of the wounds here, the discoloration?" John pointed to the skin.

Scott and Stiles looked closer at the wounds. Visible just on the edge of the cuts green glowing ooze mingled with blood and tissue. Scott's eyes blazed red as he inspected the wounds more. While the ooze on the torso was more visible, Scott's wolf eyes could see where the glowing ooze was too dim for human eyes. The body was practically covered in it. Blinking, his eyes returned to their normal brown.

"Is this stuff like what you and Parrish found at that house?" Scott asked.

"Almost, but this stuff is more translucent than what we found at the house. We did a luminal swab test on that substance, but it wasn't very clear. On the off chance this kid's 'different' we haven't sent it off to the labs yet. You don't think James has a connection to this, do you?"

Covering the body and pushing it back into the cooler, the Sheriff locked the door.

"I don't know, but he came in with an injury, right? Were their wounds the same?" Stiles asked.

"No, this guy had multiple wounds, like a mauling. James's wound was a single laceration to the side."

Their conversation was cut short when Scott held up a hand to quiet them. Above them, Scott could hear his mother's voice call him.

" _Scott, Parrish is here with the social worker."_

"We need to head up, Parrish is here." Scott informed them.

The three of them headed back for the top floors. As they rode the elevator up, Scott laid out his plan.

"I'll contact Liam and Hayden, see if they can scout the woods for these creatures. Me and Stiles will go to the house tonight to see if we can find anything on James."

Danny sat on the bed staring out the window. Melissa had stepped out to do a few more things before her shift end, leaving him to think about his current situation. He'd been to California before all this. During that time, he'd been trying to keep the Gem of Fantasy from turning innocent kids into monsters, but never really got to see the state. He laughed to himself as he recalled that summer and the madness that had followed. Now he was just a transit kid running from his problems.

The slight squeak of the door and a light knock were Danny's warning as a deputy of walked in. He didn't look like anything Danny had expected. The deputy was young and had a boyish face that held a kind and friendly smile.

"Hi there I'm Deputy Jordan Parrish. Nice to see you're awake and feeling better." He held out his hand in greeting.

"Hey. You were there weren't you, at the house I mean?" Danny asked taking the offered hand shake.

"You're right, I was. You had a pretty nasty cut on your side if I recall correctly. How is it feeling now?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Danny answered, "Oh, um, it's fine now. They treated it and, uh, stitched it up."

Parrish smiled, knowing the kid was lying. He'd been told by Melissa that his wound was pretty much healed.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie. Melissa told me how it's healed up." Seeing the panic in the boy's eyes, Parrish quickly headed him off. "Don't worry, we've had a lot of weird things happen here in this town. The report will simply state that you were hurt, but not how badly."

Danny stared at the Deputy for a moment, confused by his words. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because there is no logical way to explain what happened to your wound and I'm guessing you don't want that ability to be public knowledge." Parrish said bluntly "However, I do need to know how you got hurt in the first place. If someone did this to you, we need to know and stop this person from hurting someone else." Parrish said seriously.

Danny avoided eye contact with the Deputy.

"It wasn't a person. I camped out in the wrong place and was attacked by a wild animal."

Before Parrish could ask any further questions a woman in a business suit walked in. She seemed tired and dragged down. Danny gave her a once over before a smirk flitted across his face as a plan began to form in his mind. Behind her walked in the Sheriff, Scott, Stiles, and Melissa.

'Let the party start.'


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was fighting me tooth and nail to get done. I've been trying to make sure Danny isn't too cowardly or too harsh and staying in character. Things are starting to pick up here and there's more to come. I'm looking to put a chapter out at least every week or so. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know if I missed anything or misspelled something.

Thank you to **Glacio Koro** for pointing out a miswording on the last chapter.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent, as Danny sat on the bed with a look of mischief on his face. The social worker seemed to be in a state of shock along with everyone else in the room.

"Ex…excuse me?" she stammered.

"You heard me." Danny said coyly. "I either go with the McCall's or nothing. You and I both know the foster system is…lacking when it comes to keeping track of kids. The moment you place me in a foster home, I'll be gone without a trace."

Stiles had to muffle a laugh at the younger boy's antics. It seemed the kid knew a thing or two about how the system worked. The ultimatum he had just laid down was one none of them had expected.

" _Hello James. My name is Mary Williams and I will be the one working your case. Now I'm sure you don't want to go through this, but due to your age you will be put under the care of the state. This means until we can locate your family, you will be placed into a foster home until further action can be taken."_

 _Danny studied the woman briefly, she wasn't cruel or mean in her words, simply blunt. Looking from person to person within the room, Danny finally spoke up._

" _I'll go with Melissa McCall, that or I run again."_

"That's not how this works James." Mrs. Williams said.

Standing up from the bed Danny crossed his arms in defiance.

"As I see it I'm still a suspect in an ongoing police case, I can't go anywhere until they've solved it." He said pointing to the officers in the room. "Now I can't stay with either of them, as that would be a conflict of interest, so it's either the McCall's or nothing."

Melissa finally coming out of her own stupor looked to her son. Scott for his part looked back at her and shrugged in confusion. Why had this kid picked them to be his guardians? Taking the lead Melissa spoke up.

"Alright."

"What?!" Mrs. Williams turned to Melissa.

"You heard him. He either comes with me or he runs, and every motherly instinct in me says let him stay."

Scott smiled at his mom, she was strong and brave. He'd heard the term 'Pack Mom' used to describe her once and it was the best title for her.

"Besides, I've taken care of a foster before."

Mrs. Williams turned to her, "Who?"

"Isaac Lahey." Melissa supplied. "After the death of his father, I took custody of him until he reached eighteen."

"And where is Mr. Lahey now?"

"He got a scholarship to go to school in France." Scott stepped in.

Mrs. Williams stared at them for a while and looked back at Danny.

"Fine. Fine. Mrs. McCall I'll have you fill out these forms, but let it be known this is highly irregular."

Melissa walked forward taking the pen and papers from the social worker, mumbled "When is anything in this town regular?"

Deputy Parrish took the moment to walk over to Danny and asked, "Why Melissa?"

"Because she can't be bought." Was all Danny said.

* * *

An hour later Scott, Melissa, and Danny were driving back to the McCall house. Danny sat in the back seat, staring out the window, while Scott was texting Liam and Hayden on his phone.

"Now that we're out of that place, do you want to tell me your real name?" Melissa called to the back seat.

Danny whipped his head forward, "I…James is my real name."

"Sweetie, you don't need to lie to me. I'm here to protect you and you can trust us." She said softly.

For a moment, Melissa thought he would remain silent and not tell her. Scott looked up at her, eyes filled with sympathy for his mother.

"Danny." Came the quiet reply.

Melissa smiled into the rear-view mirror at Danny. "It's nice to you meet you Danny."

Scott smiled as he continued to text as the car pulled up to his house. Stiles had left with his dad to do a search for missing kids. He was hoping to find any information on Danny and with a real name it would be easier to look for.

They made their way into the house as Melissa instructed the boys.

"Scott, show Danny where the spare room is and get it fixed up please. I'm going to get some lunch for us ready."

The two boys made their way up the stairs as sounds of pots being moved clattered from the kitchen.

"My rooms here," Scott said pointing to his door. "Your room is down the hall here." He said opening the spare room door.

Looking in, Danny could see the room was a decent size. The walls were a pleasant cream color with only a pin board on one wall. Walking into the room, Scott opened the closet to pull out the sheets and blankets for the bed. The bed itself, he could tell, was a simple twin sized bed with only a single pillow.

"You can hang out in my room while I fix this up if you want." Scott offered.

"You sure? I can help."

"No, it's cool. You're a guest and mom would have my hide if I made a guest do this." Scott said.

Laughing at the notion of Melissa ripping Scott a new one, Danny made his way to Scott's room. The older boy's room was interesting. Posters of various punk rock bands were on one wall, along with simple pieces of art works. A large desk sat in one corner which had books scattered on it along with a laptop. Danny sat down at the desk swiveling the chair around to continue scanning the room. On Scott's nightstand stood a photo in a simple black frame. In it, he could see Scott, Stiles and five other people grouped together smiling.

Danny smiled, Scott had a lot of friends judging by the photo. That's when he started thinking. How long could he stay here before things started to happen? He closed his eyes thinking back on his life in Amity Park and his chest began to ache. He missed his family, his friends, he even missed his school. He'd already missed Thanksgiving, and wondered if his mom had somehow brought the turkey to life again.

Christmas was coming up soon. While Beacon Hills seemed to be warmer than Amity, he could still feel the cool bite of winter in the air when he'd left the hospital. Maybe he could sneak back to Amity while the Truce was happening, visit his family and make sure they were alright. What about Jazz? He'd last seen her laying on a hospital bed, doctors franticly working to stop her bleeding. With a quick note of apology and a hastily packed bag, Danny had fled Amity, his own battle wounds not yet healed.

"You okay?" Scott's voice cut through his thoughts.

His cheek was wet, when had he started crying? Wiping the tears away, Danny stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just…thinking too much."

Not pushing the younger boy further on the matter, Scott let him know his room was ready. Taking the moment while in his room, Scott removed his jacket, throwing it on his bed.

"Woah." Danny breathed out when he saw Scott's tattoo.

The dark bands were hard to miss and despite how simple they looked, Danny couldn't help think that they meant something.

Looking down at his tattoo, the symbol of his pack, Scott smiled.

"Yeah, my birthday gift to myself. Hurt to get, but so worth it."

"How old are you?" Danny asked.

"18, you?"

"15."

Scott nodded his head keeping his surprise hidden. Danny was just a year younger than he was when he was bitten. To be on the move almost constantly at such a young age, Scott wondered just what had made Danny run.

The sound of Melissa calling both boy's down for lunch reached them. As the two were leaving Scott's room, Danny noticed the lacrosse gear behind the door.

"You play?" Danny asked pointing to the gear.

"Yeah, I'm the Captain of the team. You play too?"

Danny scoffed, "No, lacrosse isn't a big sport where I'm from. Football is the preferred sport and no I didn't play that either."

The smell of fresh cooked pizza flooded Danny's senses as they entered the kitchen. His mouth watered at the thought of the warm, cooked dough with flavorful pepperoni and melty cheese. Melissa gave Danny his plate first with three slices of pizza and with a happy "Thank you." took the plate.

Sitting down at the table the three sat in comfortable silence enjoying the food and quiet. A wide yawn left Melissa's mouth signaling the end of lunch, her eyes were heavy with needed sleep.

"Hey, mom, I'll clean up the kitchen. You go get some sleep." Scott said.

Nodding, Melissa spoke through another yawn. "Yeah, I can practically hear my bed calling for me. I'll go lay down for a while, but I should be up for dinner. Danny, make yourself at home sweetie."

She gave Danny a motherly squeeze on the shoulder before heading up the stairs. Danny smiled fondly at Melissa as she left.

Turning to Scott, who had gotten up to clean the kitchen, he offered to wash the dishes. Scott accepted under the condition that he got to dry the dishes. Standing side by side Scott finally had a chance to size Danny up.

Danny was tall for a fifteen-year-old. At 5'9'' Scott was just at the average height for his age, but Danny's shoulder was just above his own. He was lean and built like a runner. While a bit on the scrawny side, most likely a side effect of being on the run for who knew how long, he was strong. Scott could feel quiet strength radiating from the young man. If Danny needed to fight there was no doubt he would be the last person standing.

Finally gaining the courage to ask the question he'd had since they left the hospital Scott spoke up.

"Why did you tell Parrish that my mom couldn't be bought?"

Danny was quiet, only the sound of dishes clinking together filled the silence.

"Look whatever it is, maybe we can help you." Scott said calmly.

Silence remained dominate in the kitchen. Scott was about to let the subject drop until Danny stilled. Scott watched as passive eyes briefly flashed with anger and sadness. For a moment, Scott thought Danny was mad at him, but what Danny said next surprised him.

"There's this 'family friend'," Danny bit out, "He's got my parents and half the town blind to what and who he really is."

"What happen?' Scott asked.

"He's rich, powerful, and obsessed with me and my mom. I've tried to get my parents to see that he's a fruit loop, but he's their friend. Something happened a while back and I…" Danny sighed heavily. "I had to leave."

Scott could tell there was more to this story that Danny wasn't telling him.

"Have you gone to the police, get a restraining order or something?"

Danny smirked at Scott. "He has the entire police force under his belt, and besides I'm not old enough to file without an adult. I figured if this guy is still looking for me and does find me, your mom wouldn't be one to let money sway her. No offence dude, but your mom kind of has this 'momma bear' feel to her."

'More like momma wolf.' Scott mused. While his mother was not a werewolf, she was part of his pack and important part too. He could recall the time that Sean Walcott, a wendigo, had attacked his mother. She had fought hard to keep him off her, just long enough for him to get there. When Sean had run off, Scott was more concerned with making sure his mother wasn't hurt.

His concern was alleviated when his mother turned to him and in gasping breaths spoke.

" _Go get that son of a bitch!"_

He'd been angry that someone would try to hurt his mom, but at the same time proud of her bravery. A wet, soapy hand waved in front of Scott's face as Danny tried to get his attention.

"Hello…"

Smiling sheepishly, Scott snapped out of his musings.

"Sorry, was just thinking of something."

"Thought I'd lost you to la la land there." Danny joked.

The boys finished the dishes and put them away in comfortable silence, when Scott spoke.

"You're not wrong. About my mom, I mean. We had an incident happen recently and through it all my mom remained strong, even when she was scared."

Danny smiled brightly and looked Scott in the eyes. "All moms are strong. It just takes us kids forever to figure it out."

A knock at the front door put an end to their conversation. Scott, who could smell the people on the other side, went to go open the door. There, standing on his front porch, was Liam and Hayden.


	6. Chapter 6

So yea, I started working on this soon after the last chapter and just stop about two paragraphs in...Why cause I worked the weekend at my job and it's hard to want to write when your dying of heat. Our AC pooped out on us and we just recently got it replaced and all is well now. Also, I had off recently and pretty much just popped out the rest of this chapter in one night. Tada! Shout out to my husband for being my proof reader and indulging my fangirl side and to you my readers!

Things are starting to pick up now and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come in future chapters. Happy Reading!

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

* * *

Danny looked over his shoulder at the new comers as Scott stepped aside to let them in. The boy that entered first seemed to be close to his age, with sandy brown hair and an impressive jawline. The girl that came in after him was pretty, with a round face and dark wavy hair. He watched as they greeted Scott, each in their own way, and spoke quietly with him.

"Liam, Hayden, this is Danny." Scott said walking back into the kitchen.

Danny smiled politely and waved wet hands. "I'd shake your hand, but mine are pretty soapy right now."

"Getting your guests to do your chores now Scott," the girl, Hayden, joked as she elbowed Scott playfully.

Scott laughed trying to hide his side and gently push the younger girl away.

"No, he offered to help."

"Scott, you said you wanted to ask us something." Liam said.

"Yeah, Danny, do you mind if I go talk to them real quick?" Scott asked.

Danny could see there was some sort of group dynamic with these three, but couldn't place it.

"No, it's fine. I'm almost done here. I've got the cups left and I saw where you put them up, so I can finish this."

He watched as the three walked around the corner to the living room. Whatever they were going to talk about they didn't want Danny to hear about it. Returning to what remained of the dishes, Danny focused on their voices. Maybe he could hear something from them, closing his eyes he focused.

"…heard what happened…" Liam's voice.

"We'll go…..maybe catch….see anything…" Hayden.

"…already one dead…Green and deformed animals…..careful" Scott.

Danny stood still. The only things he knew that were green and deformed were the mutated animal ghosts Vlad had created. If those things were loose it meant Vlad was looking for him, but what did Scott mean by 'already one dead.'? If those things were causing issues here, it was because they were looking for him. Danny couldn't bear the thought of someone else getting hurt because of him.

'I won't let it happen again.' Danny thought as a plan began to form in his mind.

Drying off the last dish and putting it up, Danny walked into the dining room where the three other teens were talking. They hadn't noticed him yet and were still talking quietly.

"I'll be meeting up with Stiles later to look over the Bestiary and..." Scott stopped talking and turned around to see Danny standing there.

Quickly changing the conversation Scott turned back to his betas.

"…some other things. You two just don't get into too much trouble."

"Sorry If I interrupted anything." Danny said innocently, as if he hadn't heard anything.

"No, it's okay, we were just finishing up." Liam said.

"Well, we better get going. Sorry we couldn't stick around to talk with you Danny." Hayden said as she smiled politely.

Danny grinned back.

"No, it's okay. Maybe next time."

He watched as Hayden and Liam left. Scott, who seemed lost in thought for a moment, eventually snapped out of it. He invited Danny to watch TV and the two spent the rest of their day on the couch. Melissa eventually woke up some time before evening and as promised, just in time to make dinner. They sat around the table enjoying the warm food when Scott cleared his throat.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to meet up with Stiles later for uh…Christmas shopping." Even to his own ears the excuse sounded lame, even Melissa had flinched at it.

"Alright, but don't be out too late and Scott, do not over spend." Her voice held a warning, one that Scott understood as 'Be careful out there'.

"I won't mom, I promise." He got up from the table and went up to his room.

Melissa, wiped her mouth with her napkin and got up from the table. She began to clean up the dinner table, gathering up plates and silverware. "Danny don't worry about cleaning up, I've got it since you were kind enough to clean up lunch."

Danny, who seemed somewhat surprised by the sudden turn of events, rose from the table.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure I can't help with anything?" he offered.

"No, you're good honey." Melissa said as she continued to put food away.

Scott came back down a few minutes later with his denim jacket on and helmet in hand. With a kiss to his mother's cheek and shouted good-bye, the roar of his motorcycle declared his departure. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Danny gave an exaggerated stretched.

"Oh boy, that food got me sleepy now. I think I'll go to bed early." He lied.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking. If I don't see you again tonight, rest well." Melissa, who was rummaging through the cabinets for containers, responded.

Danny didn't want to lie to Melissa, but now was as good as any to try and catch any of Vlad's creatures before they could hurt anyone. Making his way up to his temporary room, he closed the door and started to pile pillows and blankets under the covers. Should Melissa make her way up to check on him, it was best to make it seem like he was still there.

Pleased with his work, Danny stood back and with a whispered "Going Ghost." transformed. The rings of light that accompanied his shift were blinding in the dark room. They traveled to opposite ends of his body, causing normal clothing to give way to a black and white hazmat suit. Black hair changed to stark white and icy blue eyes to a toxic green. He hovered for a moment before turning invisible and phasing through the window.

* * *

Even with his jacket on, the cold night air seeping into the Jeep chilled him. Stiles grumbled about his heater not working, when the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle reached his ears.

"Finally," Stiles exclaimed. Getting out his Jeep and slamming the door shut, he waited as Scott parked and removed his helmet.

"Dude, how are you not cold?" Stiles complained.

"If you were so cold, you could have sat in the car with me you know."

Jordan Parrish walked up to the two teens, a smirk on his face at the younger Stilinski's antics.

"Oh sure, now you tell me this."

Scott, Stiles, and Parrish stared up at the house they were going to. It was such an unassuming place, yellow police tape that had been tied to the porch railings, fluttered in the night breeze. Proof of the polices earlier activities. As they made their way up to the house, Parrish began to fill them in on what he and the Sheriff had encountered.

"There were no footprints anywhere around the house, other than mine and the Sheriff's. No windows were broken either."

"What about the doors?" Stiles asked.

Parrish looked at the young man briefly. After the Dread Doctors, Stiles had matured greatly. He was still quick witted and wise cracking, but Parrish could see a future law enforcer in him.

"The back door was unlocked. We contacted the owners to confirm if they left it unlocked or if James was the one to unlock it."

"Danny." Scott said.

"What?"

"Yeah, turns out the kid was lying about his name, surprising, right?" Stiles cracked.

"When did he tell you his real name?" Parrish asked as the group finally came to the back door.

"On the way to my house. What did the owners say about the door?" Scott asked as he closed his eyes to catch the scents that lingered there.

"They said their son forgot to lock it before they left."

Scott continued to concentrate on the area. He could smell the Sheriff's scent, aftershave and gunpowder. Mingled with it he could smell Parrish, whether it was from him being there now or not, the smell of something burning was unmistakable. Scents of other sheriff officers lingered as well, but none of them were Danny's.

"He didn't come in this way." Scott finally supplied.

"Do you think he climbed a tree and came in through a window?" Stiles asked as they entered the house.

"No, remember all the windows are intact and locked." Parrish reminded.

As they entered the house Scott looked around the immediate area trying to determine just how Danny had gotten into the home. As they moved through the house, they followed Parrish toward the staircase. The unmistakable scent of blood filled his senses and became stronger as they climbed the stairs. The tinge of iron was mixed with a smell Scott had come to recognize as Danny's. At the top of the stairs Scott and Stiles were greeted by the site of the blood-stained carpet. Kneeling to look the stains over, both young men began their investigation. Scott followed the trail with his eyes as it led toward an open door down the hall.

"Scott, look." Stiles tapped his friends arm to get his attention.

"What?"

Stiles pointed to the areas on the carpet where dull green stains had splattered and pooled. Sniffing the air, Scott began to pick up a different scent. Copper. His mouth was filled with the taste of copper, as if he'd been sucking on a penny. It was the best way to describe what he was smelling. Mixed in with the copper smell was Danny's scent. It was faint, but there.

"The blood drops start here, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, why?" Parrish supplied.

Looking up at the Deputy, Stiles licked his lips as something seemed to dawn on him.

"If it starts here, then how did he not bleed on any other part of the carpet?"

Standing up quickly and examining the stairs and the rest of the hallway revealed no answers to this new mystery, until Scott suddenly looked up at the ceiling.

"What's up Scotty?" Stiles asked.

"Danny's scent, its faint, but it's coming from the ceiling."

Stiles looked from the ceiling to his friend and back at the ceiling.

"How?! How is that possible? Unless he jumped on the ceiling like some lizard person."

Scott glared at Stiles for the reference.

"How could his scent be coming from up there?" Stiles finished his rant.

"I don't know, okay."

Parrish took the time to look at the ceiling and at where the blood stains were located.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the splatter pattern is consistent with someone coming down," he motioned. "Standing here for a bit and then moving on through the hall."

"If I had to guess we might have another chimera?" Stiles questioned, his tone held dissatisfaction at the thought of another hybrid running around Beacon Hills.

"No, I don't think so. All the chimeras are either dead or turned. I should know." Parrish supplied.

The three stood there having gained more questions than answers.

"So, is Danny supernatural then?" Parrish finally asked.

"I guess, maybe, I don't know." Scott said running his hands through his hair. "Stiles, we need to get with Lydia and see if the Bestiary has anything about green blood maybe. It seems that's our only clue to all of this right now."

The three began to walk out of the house, confused and frustrated. This kid, Danny, was one big mystery after another it seemed.

As they made their way to their respective vehicles Parrish turned to the two teens.

"Since we have his real name now, I can perform a missing persons search, see if I can find anything on him."

"Aw, I was going to do that." Stiles mock pouted.

"I'm sure you were, but I can legally do it and not get in trouble. Besides, you'll be helping Lydia." Parrish said with a small laugh to his voice.

Scott's phone chimed announcing the arrival of a text message. Taking his phone out he opened the message only to freeze as the sound of a howl that didn't quiet sound like a wolf's howl echoed through the night. Scott's eyes flared ruby red as he stared into the night.

"Liam." Came the hushed whisper, before Scott sprang into action.

"Stiles go to Lydia's, tell her what we've found and see if you can find anything. Jordan, Deputy…" He fumbled with the title. "You see what you can find on Danny."

With his last order, Scott jumped onto his bike and sped away before either could respond.

* * *

The sound of owls hooting high in the trees along with the sounds of other nighttime animals rustling through the leaves in the distant filled the woods. Liam and Hayden could hear all this as they walked through the preserve. The moonlight that shimmered through the bare branches provided a bit of light for the two. Liam paused in his walk and looked up at the sky, checking the phase of the moon.

"A waxing gibbous." He said out loud.

"What?" Hayden stopped and stared at her boyfriend.

"It's a waxing gibbous tonight." Liam pointed up to the moon.

Hayden stared at him in disbelief.

"What?! Ever since the whole 'Hey I'm a werewolf' thing I've been keeping track of the moon." He defended himself.

Laughing, Hayden wrapped her arms around Liam's neck.

"Alright, alright I'm not judging."

"Yes, you are." Liam teased as he laced his arms around her.

"Okay," she admitted. "Maybe a little."

The two stood in the light of the moon, enjoying each other's company in that moment. They hugged each other, kissing briefly, before separating and continuing their search for the strange creatures. Their earlier discussion with Scott had them out looking for whatever they could find. Even with the details Scott had provided them with, it was hard to tell just what they were really looking for.

"Do you think we'll come across these creatures tonight?" Hayden asked as she scanned her half of the woods.

"I don't know really, but whatever they are we've got to stop them." Liam said.

They continued further into the woods, when Hayden stopped abruptly. Her face scrunched in confusion as she tilted her head trying to hear better. Liam stopped a few paces ahead of her and looked back.

"What is it?"

"What do you hear?" she asked.

Looking around and listening he replied, "Nothing."

"No owls, no animals, nothing." Hayden said as she moved closer to Liam.

The two teens grasped hands as their heads swiveled around trying to find whatever had caused the night to go silent. Liam was the first to spot the soft glow of green weaving through the trees.

"There." He whispered.

"It looks like a glow stick." Hayden replied, confusion ringing in her voice.

They stood still as the glow began to come closer to their location until its source came into view. Sniffing and pawing at the ground as it went, a glowing green racoon walked into the clearing. Its eyes were bright red and void of pupils. Two ringed tails swayed behind it as it walked through the leaves.

"Don't move." Liam whispered lower than before.

The racoon like creature swung its head in their direction and snarled at the two. Green ooze dripped from its mouth full of sharp teeth, as it reared up on its hind legs.

"Liam, I think we need to go." Hayden whispered as she tugged lightly on his hand.

Nodding in agreement, the two began to back away slowly when another creature made its presence known behind them. What looked like a two-head lynx hissed at the two teens as it walked closer to them. Glowing green creature after green creature began to appear surrounding the teens.

"Liam." Hayden's voice held a hint of panic to it.

The creatures, for that's all they could be, resembled an animal of some kind. One seemed to be a one-eyed rabbit, another a four-armed bear, and even a four-eyed wolf. Their fur was matted in places or even missing, making them look even more rough then they already were. Each animal was snarling and growling, lifeless red eyes staring at the them.

Liam's eyes flared golden yellow as he growled a warning to the creatures surrounding them. A second warning growl joined his as Hayden bared her fangs at the creatures. They glanced at each other and nodded. They would fight to get out and not care if they killed every monster around them.

A flighty and twitchy looking rat, that was far too large to be a normal rat, roared a screeching like sound before it launched itself at the two werewolves. Liam was first to react as he spun, claws ready and swung at the rat. The feeling of the creature simply passing through his hand was one Liam had not expected, but he must have hurt it as it landed hard on the ground behind them.

The rat wailed an eerie yowl as it landed on the ground, claw marks visible on its side. It looked at its body, examining the scratches as the marks came together and disappeared. Liam stared at his hand as he watched tendrils of green wisps fade to nothing. The ring of animals moved as one, tightening the circle around the two teens. A large stag like creature moved quickly, its deadly looking antler lowered, charged for them. Bracing themselves for the fight to come, Liam and Hayden were surprised to see a wall of green form in front of them as the stag collided with it. They watched as the creature shook its head, roared, and charged again with the same results. They stood, confused by what was happening and noticed as the other animals seemed to bristle with appearance of the barrier.

"These things never learn." Came a voice that echoed throughout the woods.

Hayden and Liam jumped back in surprise when a young man materialized before them. He stood with his arms out, as if he was holding the barrier up. A light glow silhouetted his body in the darkness of the woods, marking him as not human.

"Who are you!?" Liam growled out.

Neon green eyes glanced back at Liam and widened in surprise.

"Dude, what do you mean who am I? What are you!?"

"Boys, I don't think now is the time for who's who. We have incoming!" Hayden yelled as the ring of animal began to move as one toward them.

Taking up a fighting stance, Hayden roared at them, claws ready to tear into the mutated creatures. Liam howled, letting his anger and frustration ring throughout the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! You guys keep feeding my ego with all these lovely reviews. Thank you! I'm happy to see you're enjoying this story so far and so am I. It's tricky on some levels trying to get things to mingle right and what not.

Like I said before these will be updated about once a week so keep your eyes open and Happy Reading my peeps!

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

 ***Update*** Glacio Koro pointed out a few mistakes I made, so I fix! Thanks for letting me know, keep it up.

* * *

The woods lit up with the mini fireworks display that was occurring. Sounds of explosions, growls, and roars filled the night. Liam and Hayden were now back to back with the new comer as they fended off the creatures. While the werewolf's claws could damage the animals, they weren't enough to keep them down for long. The only thing that seemed to keep the animals from charging again were the strange energy blasts from the white-haired teen.

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled as he fired off another energy blast. More creatures came out of the woods toward them, replacing the ones that disappeared.

He, along with the other two were starting to get tired and the wave of ghostly animals had yet to slow down.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Hayden yelled over the loud den of animal screeches.

"I don't know!" Liam growled out. He was getting tired of these things and nothing he did worked to keep the creatures away.

A group of mutated wolves snarled at the teens as they crouched ready to leap of them, when a howl so loud the trees seemed to shake. Everyone and everything froze. The mutated creatures backed away a few steps, some with the look of fear and uncertainty on their mauls. The wolves that had been about to pounce whimpered and whined, their tails curling under them.

Liam and Hayden grinned a toothy smile as they eyed the direction the howl had come from. Danny, for his part, was grateful for a break. However, some part of him was screaming 'Run'. Whatever had made that sound had to be big and dangerous, but the way Liam and Hayden smiled made him wonder just what it was.

He soon had his answer when Scott McCall leaped over the ring of green animals and landed near him. Denim jacket and khaki pants said human, but the face that rose to glare at the offending animals was not. The person's brow was more animalistic as it sloped down to the nose. The dark hair grew down to their chin and was wild. Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the woods, scanning the area around them. A mouth full of fangs snarled at anything that dared to move near, as clawed hands curled ready to be used.

"I'm either dreaming or I'm in a bad horror movie." Danny mumbled to himself.

"Liam, Hayden. What is going on?" Scott asked, his voice was low and held a growl as he spoke.

"I think these are the creatures that killed that hiker." Hayden supplied.

The glowing animals seemed to have snapped out of their stupor as some began to move toward the group again. Danny stood frozen in place. So, he had heard them correctly at the house, someone had died and it was because of him.

A shouted "Watch out!" was the only warning Danny got when a large bear pinned him to the ground. He struggled to get his feet under the animal, as he fought to keep it from biting him. A few seconds passed as he struggled when the bear roared in pain and moved off him. Danny gasped as he lay among the leaves and dirt, when a clawed hand was offered to him.

Taking the hand, he was pulled to his feet. Danny nodded a thank you to them, before getting back into a fighting stance.

"There's too many of them!" Liam shouted, as the ring of green animals began to get denser and denser.

"I've got an idea." Danny called out.

"Whatever it is, do it!" Scott cried as he swiped at a rabid looking beaver.

"Alright, but when I say, you got to duck." Danny said as he backed up to the other teens.

"Fine, but hurry!" Hayden yelled as she fended off what was supposed to be a deer.

Danny's hands flared brilliant green lighting up the woods around. Holding in the energy for as long as he could he scrunched his eyes in concentration. When he felt he had enough he shouted to his fighting partners.

"Now!"

In unison, Scott, Liam, and Hayden dove for the ground as a wave of green energy surged out toward the animals. The woods filled with the sound of screeches, yowls, howls, and whimpers as all the animals were thrown far away from the clearing. The three stayed down for a bit. The only sounds left around them was the sound their own breathing. Slowly raising themselves up, and having returned to their human form, the three werewolves took in their surroundings.

The woods were clear, any sign of the green mutated animals was gone. Kneeling on the ground, Danny gasped for air as he recovered from his attack. Dark boots made their way next to him, as the person with the denim jacket kneeled down with him. Danny flinched slightly as a hand gently landed on his shoulder.

"You okay?" came a familiar voice.

Looking through his bangs at the person, Danny's eyes widened as he recognized the person.

'Scott!' his mind screamed in realization.

Danny's mind caught up with the fact that he'd been asked a question.

"Ye…yeah. I'm good, just…catching my breath."

Danny pulled himself up, brushing leaves from his suit and hair before straightening. He watched as Scott stood back with Liam and Hayden near his side. They seemed so normal now, as if they hadn't just sprouted claws and fangs moments ago. Unable to keep his curiosity in checked Danny asked the question he'd asked earlier.

"What are you?" he blurted out.

Liam stared at Danny, somewhat insulted and unsure if he should answer or not. Luckily for him Scott answered for them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scott said calmly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny laughed nervously.

"Fair enough. I'm…" 'complicated'…"a ghost and those things we were fighting were ghost too."

Hayden's nose wrinkled as if she'd smelled something gross.

"Ghosts aren't real."

"Neither are werewolves." Scott said with a small laugh at the irony of her saying such a thing.

"Werewolves, as in full, run around at night and howl at the moon, werewolves?" Danny looked at the three of them in surprise. "Well, that explains a few things, I guess."

"You're awfully calm about meeting werewolves, ghost or not." Liam said as he crossed his arms.

Floating up a bit and leaning back as if he were resting in a hammock, Danny smiled slyly at them. Their reaction to his sudden defiance of gravity gave him a small amount of pleasure.

"I have a friend, who's a ghost too, that's a werewolf. He looks different from what you guys looked like, but hey I guess things change in death."

Scott eyed the floating teen for a moment, taking in his appearance. He was lean and well build, like a sprinter or swimmer. If this kid was a ghost like he claimed, and Scott was finding it hard to dispute him, then he'd died young.

"Hey, look, those things might come back soon. So, you guys should head back out of the woods."

Danny made to fly away, intent on finding those animals again.

"Wait! What were those things? Obviously, animal like, but not like anything I've seen." Scott asked.

Danny's face darkened at the mention of the creatures.

"Creations made by a crazed-up fruit loop. He took the spirit of animals and manipulated them until they fit his needs."

The wolves were unnerved at the idea of a soul being mutated in such a fashion.

"Look, I'd love to stick around and talk supernatural with you, but I need to make sure those things don't come back."

"What's your name?" Hayden asked as she stepped forward.

Danny slowly began to rise into the night sky. Smiling sadly, he looked down at the three teens below him

"Me…I'm just a phantom." He answered as he seemed to melt from view and disappeared.

* * *

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Scott from his sleep. He'd made it back home late last night after the incident in the forest. He couldn't say it was the weirdest night he'd had, but it had been the most headache inducing. He'd gained more questions than answers and now he had two mysteries, instead of one. Rolling over, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ghosts." He mumbled as he ran his hands over face. An act that was becoming more of an occurrence.

A small knock on his door and his mother walked in partly.

"Hey honey. I've got the day off today and there's food ready." She said leaning on the door frame.

Scott laid there for a moment and smiled. His mother knew he could smell it, but the way she had said simply meant 'Get it before it's gone'. Melissa watched her son, she could tell something was bothering him.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I thought things had settled down after the Theo and The Beast incident, but now we have Danny's case and I just found out there are ghosts roaming around too." He rambled off as he threw his arms in the air.

Melissa stared at her son, sympathy etched on her face. He shouldn't have to deal with so much death and mayhem, but she had to admit that he had handled it well. Scott acted more mature than any normal 18-year-old. She wondered if part of it was due to his Alpha status.

"So ghosts huh? Good or bad?"

Scott looked dazed at the ceiling. "Both."

"Well, there are no ghosts right now." Melissa made her way into the room and sat on his bed. "And besides, if you can't handle them, then we'll call an exorcist. For now, take a break and come eat."

She patted his leg and smiled at him, trying to get him to worry less.

"Come on. Once you're up go get Danny and let him know breakfast is ready."

Scott smiled at his mom as she left his room. He got up and dressed quickly, grabbed some new clothes for Danny and made his way to Danny's room. He knocked lightly to see if the younger teen was awake, only to receive no answer. Leaning into the door, he listened for the teen. He could hear quick labored breathing and small sounds of struggle.

Deciding to go in, Scott opened the door. The room was dim, the curtains drawn close. In the bed tossing slightly was Danny, the blanket half draped on the young teen.

'Nightmare maybe.' Scott thought as he watched Danny toss and turn.

He could hear the teen mumbling things like 'sorry' and 'not my fault'. It was clear that Danny felt some sort of guilt for something. Making his way to the bed side, Scott could see the sadness, fear, and guilt etched onto Danny's face. Reaching out and gently shaking Danny, Scott had not expected the reaction he'd receive.

Danny's eyes flew open at the contact and shouted in surprise. He began to struggle to get away from whatever it was that was trying to grab him. His feet tangled in the blankets as he fell backwards from off the bed. A resounding thud rang throughout the room as Danny hit the floor and then nothing.

Scott stood back in surprise, craning his neck over the bed to see where Danny had landed.

"I…I… You okay?" Scott scrammed to the other side of the bed.

Danny laid on the ground, breathing heavily as he lay among the blankets. Finally catching his breath, he waved a hand in the air to show that he was indeed okay.

"I'm good, I'm awake."

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, yeah, I'm just going to lay here a second, try to regain my ego." Danny joked.

Scott laid the clothing on the bed and moved to help Danny get up.

"Here let me help you up." He offered.

Danny waved his hands frantically getting Scott to stop where he was.

"No, no, no. It's okay, really. It's not the first time I've fallen out of a bed and won't be the last."

Scott stood back, somewhat confused by the young teen's reaction to being offered help.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay. I've got some new clothes here for you and there's food ready downstairs too."

Danny smiled and thanked Scott as the older teen left the room. Danny was very grateful the blanket had fallen with him, as he pulled his leg from out of the floor. The surprise of being awoken after his nightmare had caused him to phase through the floor. He straightened himself and sat back down on the bed.

He'd flown around the woods after the fight with animal ghosts, trying to find them again, but had little luck. By the time he'd made it back to the McCall house he was exhausted and sore. He eventually made his way to his room and settled into bed, his head full of questions. Why had those animals attacked at random? The last time he'd encountered them, they were focused and driven to get him and his mother. Now they seemed to be free roaming and out for anything that moved.

Danny shook his head as he came back to the present. Stopping by the bathroom and getting dressed, Danny made his way down to the kitchen where the wondrous smells of breakfast greeted him.

"Morning Danny." Melissa said as she handed him an empty plate.

"Morning." He replied.

Getting some eggs, bacon, and some toast, Danny sat down at the table. Scott sat nearby, phone in one hand and a piece of bacon in his other. The picture of the older teen now was drastically different from the one of last night. Danny looked back Melissa and back at Scott. Did she know about her son? Did she know he was a werewolf?

Sighing to himself Danny continued to eat. Who was he to ask such a question. Even his own parents didn't know about who he really was. Despite the events that followed Freakshow's temporary world take over, and his parents reaction to him, he was still scared to tell them. Sighing he continued to enjoy his breakfast within the warmth of the home.

* * *

Somewhere in the tunnels beneath Beacon Hills a glowing fissure opened, like claw marks ripping into paper. A large figure leaped from the glowing green vortex of the fissure. The figure landed on all fours, before rising. The glow illuminated the figure from behind, shrouding the in shadows. Lowering the hood of his green sweater, Wulf raised his head and sniffed at the air.

"Mia amiko." He said as he began to rush off down the tunnels.

Behind him the portal closed like a zipper shrouding the tunnels back into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Ta-Da! New Chapter YAY! Had an interesting time writing this one. Took it apart like three times before I finally got this one out. Hope you guys enjoy it.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

* * *

Stiles sat on the floor of his room and stared at the papers before him. Some were scattered here and there, others piled loosely on top of each other. He'd called Lydia after Scott had left to set a meet up in the morning. Originally, he'd planned to meet up with Lydia that night, but Lydia would have none of it.

" _Stiles, do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice._

" _Uh…" he stammered. "Yeah, of course I do."_

" _Then you should know that unless it is a clear emergency I am not staying up till god knows when, doing research on break."_

Now, with a more agreeable and rested Lydia sitting at his deck, they were pouring over the Bestiary. Lydia had sorted out any information that pertained to green blood or green substances, while Stiles looked through his multiple mythology books.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if we could narrow this down." Lydia quipped.

Hanging his head and sighing Stiles knew she was right. They'd come across a number of creatures like sea monsters, slime blobs, and more, but none matched.

"Well I don't know what else to go by Lydia." Stiles said.

He picked up his phone and started texting Scott.

'We can't find any matches'

A few seconds later Scott replied.

'Smelled like copper"

Cocking his head to the side, he stared at the text. "Copper, huh." He thoughst to himself. Putting his phone down he looked to Lydia as she scrolled through the Bestiary on her laptop.

"Try inputting copper as well."

"What?" She looked back.

"Scott said it smelled like copper."

Lydia turned back to her computer and began to type in the new information. A moment later and with a frustrated sigh, Lydia sat back in the chair.

"Nothing."

Stiles tapped away at his phone again.

'Still no match'

He began to look up green blood and copper on his own phone to try and find anything. A quick chime and a notification of a text showed Scott's reply.

'I'll come by soon to help'

A quick text of acknowledgement back to his friend Stiles sighed again. With an extra pair of eyes to help them with this they might actually find something, but either way they were at a standstill.

"Stiles." Lydia called. "I think I have something."

Getting up from his spot, he walked over to look at her screen.

"I decided to bypass the Bestiary for now and look online."

Stiles grinned at the red head. "Was just about to that too."

"Well, when I looked up green blood and copper, I came across this page by a husband-wife team."

The words 'Fenton Ghost Research' blared across the screen in bright green letters. Below that an article was laid out, titled 'Ecto Plasma and Energy'. Reaching over Lydia's shoulder Stiles scrolled the screen down to read some of the article.

"Alright let's see." Stiles began to read aloud.

"'Ghost do not have a physical body like humans do. However, it has been proven that an ecto-entity can 'bleed'. The so-called blood or fluids these entities produce is simply another form of ecto plasma. The plasma, when studied under a microscope, functions similarly to blood. Where blood allows oxygen to travel through the body, ecto plasma allows a form of electrical current to flow through an ecto-entity. While most of the elements found in ecto plasma are unknown, high traces of copper have been detected.'"

Lydia stared in disbelief at the article. Some part of her didn't want to believe the existence of ghosts, but then the part of her that had expelled an evil spirit from two of her friends said otherwise. Who was she, a living Banshee, to say something wasn't real anymore. She looked to Stiles who had continued to read the article, as various expressions crossed his face.

"Stiles, you said this Danny kid was human, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah. As far as we could tell the kid was human. What are you suggesting?" Stiles stared at her.

"The only thing we have on this kid is that he may have bled green blood and Scott said it smelled like copper. This," she pointed to the article. "is the only thing that has come close to giving us answers."

Stiles stared at the screen for a moment before going to his dry erase board. Taped to the clear board were various pictures from the house Danny had been found in. A photo of Danny and any info he could get from the Sheriff's database hung there as well. A red circle surrounded Danny's photo with a question mark near it.

"So," Stiles picked up a white pen and began to write on the board. "you think this kid has some kind of connection to ghosts somehow?"

"I don't know, I haven't met this kid." Lydia said.

The words 'copper', 'ecto plasma', and 'ghosts' followed by a big question mark were now part of the wall. Stiles stood back and stared at the board hoping for an answer that made some form of sense to pop out. When no answer came, he walked over to his bed and fell face first into his blankets and sheets.

"Real mature." Lydia teased.

A muffled response was his only answer as he waved her off. A minute pasted as Stiles moped on his bed until his phone chimed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his phone up to see who had messaged him.

'Change of plans, meet at Sheriff's station'

Scott always had a reason for something and to meet up at his dad's place meant Parrish must have found something. Jumping up and grabbing his jacket and keys, he headed for the door.

"Come on. We're meeting Scott at the station, Parrish may have something on this kid."

* * *

The familiar sight of the Sheriff's son and his friends was a common thing to see these days. Some officers joked that the kids may as well be deputized with how often they spent their time there and even helped the department.

With hellos and various other greetings out of the way, the teens made their way into the Sheriff's office along with Parrish. The team sat around in the small room, as each settled into place.

Scott, who stood near his friends, was the first to speak up.

"Parrish, you called me this morning said you'd found something?"

Straightening up some Parrish opened a folder that held any information about Danny.

"With his real name available, I was able to look through the national missing persons database for any matches. We got a match."

Laying the paper on the desk for everyone to see, he continued to inform the group of his findings.

"Daniel James Fenton out of Amity Park, Illinois. 16-years-old, ran away from home around September after an accident with his sister and friends."

"Wait" Lydia grabbed for the paper and stared at the picture.

Everyone in the room looked to her as she stared at the picture of Danny.

"You said his last name is Fenton."

"Yeah, that's what returned." Parrish said.

Stiles reacted as if he'd been poked with an electric prod. Digging into his pocket and getting his cell phone he began to tap furiously at it. Everyone in the room stared at the young man, confused by his actions.

"We found an article earlier, with that similar last name." Lydia explained.

"Ah! Here!" Holding out his phone for the others to see, Stiles began to explained.

"Maddie and Jack Fenton. We were looking up stuff that might have matched evidence from the house."

An audible sigh of displeasure could be heard coming from the Sheriff, but he said nothing as he listened.

"These two are supposed professional ghost hunters and experts on ghosts from Amity Park. They're most likely his parents."

Scott took the paper from Lydia and looked at the information listed. A picture that looked to be taken from a school year book. In it Danny was smiling a carefree smile and seemed happier than he did now. Whatever had happened with this accident had scared him enough to run.

"That's not all there is? Is it." Stiles questioned.

"No," Sheriff John Stilinski said from his desk. "There's a reward posted for his safe return by a one Vlad Masters."

The teens in the room stared at the Sheriff.

"And that is….who?" Stiles asked.

"Vlad Masters is the owner of DALV Corps, and has managed to buy out smaller companies that would have opposed him. Apparently, he's close friends with the Fenton family."

Scott stood back as he went over all the information.

"Danny mentioned something about a family friend who was giving him trouble. The way he spoke of this person, I think he had something to do with why Danny ran in the first place." Scott summed up.

"Child abuse?" Stiles questioned.

"That would explain his statement at the hospital." Parrish said.

"What statement?" Stilinski asked. He seemed upset that Parrish hadn't told him sooner.

"I asked Danny why he wanted to stay with Melissa and the answer he gave me was…"

"She can't be bought." Scott finished.

John sighed, he understood what that meant and it spoke volumes to the character of Vlad Masters.

"Parrish, have you reported that Danny has been found?"

"No sir, not yet."

Looking between his Deputy and the teens in the room, John finally spoke up.

"Parrish, keep this quiet for as long as you can. When the time comes, we'll deal with Masters if he shows up here."

The room fell into silence while everyone soaked in the information.

"Scott, where is Danny right now?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"He's out clothes shopping with mom." Scott replied.

"Alright, find out what you can from him about what happened to him back in Amity. Did Liam and Hayden find anything in the woods last night?"

Scott sighed at the memory from last night's event.

"Yeah, we actually encountered the creatures last night."

"We?" John asked.

"Liam and Hayden ended up encountering the animals, creatures, something. They weren't normal animals. They got into a tight spot and called for me."

John nodded his head and motioned for Scott to continue.

"I've never seen anything like them before. They glowed green and whenever I touched one my hand would go through them like it was nothing."

"How did you get away from them then?" Lydia asked.

"That's just it. When I got there, there was another kid there. He was helping Liam and Hayden fight them off."

"Another supernatural? Do we have a situation here?" the Sheriff said. His face was set in a serious look. He was determined to stop another La Bete incident from happening again.

"I don't think so. This kid, he's strong, but he helped us. We were surrounded and he managed to knock back all the animals with some weird energy blast."

"What?" Stiles looked up at Scott.

"The whole time we were fighting he was shooting off these energy beams that seemed to hurt the creatures a lot."

Again, Stiles scrambled with his phone and began to read from it.

"Ecto-entities are capable of various attacks. Their most common attack is an energy beam that can be fired from either their eyes or hands."

"Ecto what now?" Parrish asked.

"It's from the Fenton's site. They've written various articles about ghosts."

"That kid admitted he was a ghost." Scott confirmed.

"Grand. I've got a missing kid, weird animals killing people, and now a ghost." John Stilinski rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Fine. Stiles, see what more you can find out about ghosts. We might be in for it soon if we're not careful."

* * *

Danny sipped from his drink as he scrunched his nose up at the sight of all the Christmas decorations. He didn't hate Christmas nearly as much as he had before, but he still disliked the yearly argument his parents had about Santa. However, when he found out that there was a giant party the ghosts held and a truce, he was pleasantly surprised. A truce where no one would attack him, Amity, and upheld that truce with all seriousness. Christmas was one of the few holidays he could relax from ghost hunting.

His attention was soon drawn to Melissa as she fiddled with her phone, a cup of coffee nearby. She had asked him, after Scott left, to join her as she went shopping at the mall. He had expected to get dragged into various stores for Christmas shopping, but not to get clothes for himself. He was grateful to her, but didn't want her to spend her money on him.

"Uh, thank you, again. For the clothes." Danny said quietly.

"Oh no problem. Scott's clothes work well enough, but you two are built differently." Looking up at the young teen, she could see a small trace of guilt on his face.

"Now don't you worry about the money. Scott buys most of his own stuff now, so that helps. Let people help you occasionally, okay?"

Danny smiled at the woman. "You wouldn't be a mind reader would you?" he joked.

"Nah, I'm a people reader. Besides, years working in a hospital, you learn a few things."

"I've a friend who won't step foot into a hospital." He laughed lightly.

"Scared of them?" Melissa guessed.

"Very! The one time he needed to go into one, we had to convince him there were super models in there." Danny began to laugh hard at the memory of Tucker, eyes closed trekking through the hospital.

Melissa laughed as well at the story. "At least he made it in."

"Yeah. Does Scott work, since he buys his own things?" Danny asked taking a bite of some his fries.

"He works at the Veterinary's office. In fact, he's looking to go college to become a veterinarian, too."

There was pride in her voice as she spoke about Scott's future.

"How about you, what do you plan to do after school?"

Danny fidgeted in his seat and looked away.

"I wanted to be an astronaut, but my grades at school aren't great. I've heard you need insanely good grades to able to get into the program, but I'm not smart enough it seems."

Melissa's smiled faded as she listened to Danny's dream. She remembered when Scott had been in a similar situation. She had felt that it was partly her fault for not being there for him, or worse he was on drugs. When she found out he was a werewolf, the answers to his bad grades had become so obvious.

"Listen up," Melissa said sternly. "I'm sure you are very smart, so never say or think you aren't. You've survived who knows how long on your own, and it takes guts and smarts to do that. You may not become an astronaut, but there are always other options."

Danny stared in disbelief at the woman before him. She wasn't his mother, she wasn't even family. She was just some person he chose to stay with until he could figure things out. But the words she had just spoken hit a cord in him. He looked away, and for a moment Melissa was afraid she'd said something she had no right to.

"Thank you." Was Danny's quiet reply.

Smiling Melissa reached for his hand.

"Never doubt yourself Danny."

The two soon left the mall to head back home. Danny stopped by the car, looking around as the feeling of being watched over took him. Not seeing anyone or anything, he shrugged chocking it up to paranoia and got into the vehicle. Above them float high in the sky, Bullet stared at the pair as they drove off and grined.

"Gotcha."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello All! Here is your chapter! Thank you for waiting and baring with me as I worked on this. I had a moment of laziness and not want to write, plus the recent holiday and two family birthdays. I was planning on making this a really long chapter, but the 'flow' of this chapter was just not leading in that direction...So two parts it is! Keep your eyes out for another chapter coming soon.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure. Shout out to all my reviews, keep them coming so I know what's good and what's not.

* * *

"Amity Park. A Nice Place to Live." Lydia read aloud.

"What?" Scott asked confused by the sudden statement.

Scott's room was crowded. Stiles and Lydia surrounded his desk as they poured over information on Lydia's laptop. Liam and Hayden had shown up some time later and were currently looking through various websites about ghosts on the floor. They had already contacted Malia, who agreed to meet them there later. Scott sat on the edge of his bed, reading news clippings from Amity on his phone.

When the group had arrived at the McCall home, Scott had noted that Danny and his mom had yet to return. Taking advantage of the quiet house he and his friends began to work on the new mysteries set before them.

"I looked up information on Danny's town, and the city's website has that saying in your face as soon as the page comes up." Stiles explained

Walking over to his friends, Scott looked at the screen as Lydia continued to scroll through the page. Images of high rise buildings, local schools, and even some historic buildings filled the screen. A menu bar at the top of the screen featured various other links to learn more about the city. One link listed 'Attractions' intrigued Scott.

"Hey, can you click on that?" He asked pointing to the link.

Gliding the cursor to the 'Attractions' link, Lydia clicked on it. The image of Amity Park at night near the words "Ghost Tours" were the first thing to appear. Scrolling down and reading the summary for the Ghost Tours, Stiles began to read.

"Join us for our annual ghost tours as we explore the most haunted town in the United States."

"There's more." Liam spoke up.

"According to this other site I found, Amity Park disappeared for two day before reappearing. The residents claimed a powerful ghost transported the town to another dimension. When asked how they survived, they said the Fenton family had placed a shield of some kind over the town."

"A shield?" Stiles asked.

"Here. The Fenton Ghost Shield. A shield created using ecto-engery to produce a ghost repelling shield." Hayden read off from her phone.

"They really like naming things after themselves, don't they?" Stiles commented.

"What was the name of that guy who put a reward out for information on Danny?" Lydia asked not turning away from the screen.

"Vlad Masters, why?" Scott replied.

"He's the Mayor of Amity Park as well." She informed her friends.

"This guy is into everything, isn't he? Stiles mumbled.

The group continued to do research on ghosts, until Scott, Liam, and Hayden began to smell the air a look of bliss on their face.

"What's up buddy?" Stiles questioned.

With a quirky smile, Scott nodded his head toward his door.

"Malia's here and she brought food."

The group filed out of the room and down the stairs. There, at the bottom Malia was waving the top lid of a pizza box allowing the smell to drift throughout the house.

"About time you guys came down. Thought I was going to have to eat this myself, which I wouldn't mind." Malia said closing the pizza box and walking into the kitchen.

Two other pizza boxes sat on the counter bringing the pizza total to three.

"You also owe me 20 bucks. Merry Christmas." She said with mirth.

"That's not how presents work though." Hayden said.

"This is progress." Stiles said before grabbing a slice and taking a bite.

The pack sat happily around the kitchen island eating and talking about everything. They filled Malia in on what had happened in the past few days and what they found on Danny so far.

The sound of car doors closing announced the return of Melissa and Danny. Soon the front door opened and Melissa walked in followed by Danny. The young teen was loaded down by various bags as he half struggled to get into the house.

"Pizza again?" Melissa commented.

"Malia brought it over." Scott defended. "Danny, you want some?"

Danny, placing some of the bags on the floor by the stairs looked and took note of some new faces.

"Uh, sure. There's always room for pizza." He joked.

"I thought the saying was there's always room for dessert." Melissa commented, with a slight laugh.

She set her purse and keys down on a table near the stairs and turned to go upstairs.

"Alright boys, and girls, I have work tonight so I'm going to go take a nap. Try not to break my house please."

A round of 'Yes Ma'am' sounded off as Melissa disappeared into her room. Danny smiled as he shook his head at the antics before him.

"Who are you?" Malia asked, a look of wariness on her face.

"This is Danny, that kid we told you about remember?" Stiles answered.

"Oh." Was all Malia said as she continued to eat her pizza.

"Danny, this is Malia." Scott said pointing to her. "And this is Lydia."

The red head waved as she popped a pepperoni into her mouth.

Danny greeted the two girls. "Hey. I'm going to put these bags up real quick and then I'll come back for that pizza."

"Better hurry, pizza doesn't last long here." Malia said seriously.

"Don't worry I'll save you a slice." Scott said with a smile.

As Danny made his way up the stairs the group of teens soon returned to the topic of ghosts.

"So, what were you able to find on ghosts Liam?" Stiles asked as he grabbed his second slice of pizza.

Liam swallowed his food before speaking.

"I'm not sure how to make head or tails of all the information. Some claim ghosts are just left over energy that form into a random ghost. Others say ghosts are what remains of a human soul left to wonder."

"The information I found says there's another dimension where ghost like creatures come from, rather than an actual spirit." Hayden supplied.

"I heard some ghosts are just an echo of what was once there."

The group jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. Danny stood in the kitchen doorway and stared at the group, who stared back.

"What?" Hayden said breaking the silence.

"Oh, um, well…" Danny, walking up to the island where the group was, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A habit, Scott was beginning to notice.

"I read or saw somewhere, that it's a kind of haunting called a Residual Haunting. Energy left over from the human, when they were alive is somehow imprinted onto the environment around them. Depending on how strong that energy or emotion was it shows up as a manifestation, repeating an action or event."

"Like a recording." Lydia supplied.

"Right." Danny said as he took a bite of a slice of pizza.

"You, uh, seem to know a lot about ghosts there." Stiles commented.

Danny's eyes widen a fraction as he stiffened some. He soon relaxed and finished his pizza.

"Oh, not really. Um, I have, had, a friend who was a goth so that kind of stuff came with the friendship. Not that I minded." Danny said.

Judging from the way Danny's heart skipped a beat, Scott could tell the younger teen had lied. His parents' job was most likely the reason he knew about ghosts the way he did.

"Know anything else about ghosts?" Stiles pressed.

"Nope." Came the quick replied with a nervous smile. "Why are you talking about ghosts anyway?"

It was the other teens turns to be embarrassed. All, but Malia, seemed to try and come up with some reason for their conversation.

"We, uh…" Hayden tried first, but failed to continue her sentence. She stared Liam down, her eyes pleading him for help.

"We, saw this um…" Liam tried.

"We watched this documentary about haunted locations around the world and we got curious." Lydia was finally able to supply.

"We did?" Malia asked, a look of genuine confusion on her face.

"Yes, we did, remember we saw it just a few days ago." Stiles said, each word emphasized.

He stared her down, as she looked at him confused. Soon clarity seemed to dawn on Malia what was going on.

"Oh, yes, we did." She said nodding her head.

Danny stared at the group with a look of puzzlement as their struggled to explain themselves.

"Okay. Cool."

Awkward silence seemed to fall over the group of teens until Danny began to back out of the kitchen.

"Well, thanks for the food. Malia, Lydia, it was nice to meet you. I'm going to go ahead and put those clothes away before they get too wrinkled." He waved bye to the group as he headed up the stairs and out of sight.

The group seemed to relax when he left as a collective sigh ran through them.

"So why are you guys worried about him?" Malia asked, breaking the awkward silence.

A laugh rippled through the group. She was right, Scott thought. So far Danny had done nothing to harm or hurt anyone or thing. At most the younger teen was a mystery, despite his small lies to hide who he was and his past.

The rest of the day went by with little other information found on ghosts, at least any that made sense. Information on Danny was limited due to the teens ability to access anything on a missing persons case. Scott, wanting Danny to freely talk, rather than force him, would wait till the time was right.

"So, now what?" Lydia asked.

"Well, I was going to go out tonight to the preserve to see if we can't find anything else about those creatures. Maybe figure out where they're coming from." Scott said.

"We'll come with you." Liam stated.

Hayden smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Even though Scott was their alpha, she considered him their friend first. She wanted to help him and in a way, pay him back for helping her.

"Alright, anyone else coming out?" Scott knew better than to force his friends to stay behind if they didn't want to.

"I'm going." Malia said.

"And you have my bat." Stiles joked. His smile faded into a disappointing frown when no one seemed to get to his reference. "You people need to watch more movies."

Rolling her eyes Lydia sighed.

"Guess I'm coming too. Besides, if these things are killing people, maybe I can sense something and we can stop it."

Ever since she called Mason back from his possession of the Beast, Lydia had felt confident in her abilities as a Banshee. More so now that she knew how to use her scream as a weapon.

Nodding, Scott set up the meet time for later that night. He watched as Liam, Hayden, Lydia and Malia left. Stiles stood by his friend seemingly lost in thought. He turned and watched as Danny came down the stairs and sit down at the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Turning to his friend and keeping his voice low Stiles spoke to Scott.

"What about Danny? Your mom won't be here tonight."

Scott looked over at where the younger teen was and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I guess I wait till he's asleep."

"Only thing we can do, right?" Stiles said. He shrugged and bid his friend a goodbye before heading off.

The McCall house was quiet, save for the sounds of the TV. Danny seemed to be watching a show about space and seemed content with it. Taking the opportunity to talk with him for a bit, Scott sat down near him. There was pleasant silence for a while as the two watched the documentary, until Danny spoke.

"You've got a lot of friends."

"Huh?" Scott said, somewhat thrown off by the comment.

"Your friends. You've got a lot."

"Oh, I guess. Don't you have friends too?" Scott asked.

Danny continued to stare at the TV not answering for a while.

"I've only got two friends…or at least I did." He said sadly. "Sam and Tucker. They're some of the best people you could have as a friend. We've been through so much together. The good, bad, the weird."

Danny laughed at the last bit.

"This may not be any of my business, but why not go back home? Go back to these friends. I'm sure they, and your family, miss you." Scott said quietly.

A look of sadness spread across Danny's face.

"I want to," Danny paused, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I want to go back, I want to see them again, but they got hurt because of me. I won't let that happen again."

Scott stared at Danny and could tell that the younger teen was a ball of emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, guilt, and a hint of hate rolled off the boy. Whatever had happened, Scott could relate, even if he didn't know the full story. He'd felt like the worse alpha ever when his pack had split, and it was his fault. He'd trusted Theo too much, allowing the cunning chimera to tear a rift between him and his friends. In the end though, after being pulled from the brink of death, Scott had become determined to regain his pack, his friends.

"I can't say I fully understand." Scott began. "But, the way you speak of them, I'm sure they don't blame you for whatever happened."

"But I blame myself." Danny said with a tired sigh. "I'm going to go to bed early, all that shopping had got me tired."

Scott watched as Danny got up to go. "Hey, Danny."

The younger boy paused and turned back to Scott.

"If you want to talk about it or anything else, I'm here. Believe it or not I can probably relate to a lot of what you're going through." He offered.

Danny smiled, appreciative of Scott's care.

"I will. Thanks."

Scott watched as Danny disappeared up the stairs leaving him in the silence of the living room.

* * *

Hours passed by and soon both Melissa and Danny reappeared. Danny, who's already messy hair, stuck up in every direction, giving Melissa a small giggle.

"Slept hard, did we?" She asked as she got a lunch box out of a cabinet.

"Huh?" Danny looked at her for moment, confusion on his face.

Melissa smiled and pointed to her own hair, giving the young boy a hint. Danny's eyes widen when he finally understood and quickly scrambled to straighten his hair.

"There you go." Melissa praised.

Scott laughed, having been at the receiving end of such 'helpful' advice from his mother before. Scott had spent the rest of his day reading over the information he had on ghosts, and had even looked up anything he could find about Amity Park. When he heard his mom's shower start up, he knew she was awake and went to the kitchen to make her some food for the evening.

Melissa, seeing the two sandwiches and a bag of chips on the counter, smiled and thanked Scott as she packed them up.

"Alright boys, behave. I'm working seven to seven so hold the fort for me and please don't destroy anything."

Danny flinched at the mention of just how long Melissa would be working.

"Is that a normal shift?" He asked.

Melissa smiled at the younger teen.

"Yeah, I'm one of the head nurses so we get the short end of the stick sometimes."

"I wouldn't be able to stay up that late." Danny admitted.

"That's what the nap was for. I'm out."

Melissa kissed Scott on the cheek and gave Danny a reassuring shoulder squeeze before heading out the door. With a click of the door closing the teens were left on their own. Danny stretched before getting up and going to the fridge.

"Have you tried staying up for twelve hours before?" Scott asked.

"Once on a dare. I didn't make it." Danny laughed.

"How long did you last?"

Danny, pulling an apple out of the fridge, thought for a moment.

"I think seven hours, but Sam swore I only stayed up for five."

Scott smiled and laughed.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try it." Danny countered.

"I have tried…and failed." Scott admitted.

"Dare too?"

"Nah, Stiles challenged me, we both lost. But I have had to stay up a few times for work." Scott said thoughtfully.

"Your mom mentioned you work at a vet office. That must be fun."

"Yeah, it can be sometimes. Other times can be gross or sad." Scott admitted.

The teens conversation continued throughout the evening, switching topics from movies to school woes and more. Eventually it was Danny who broke the cycle as he looked to the clock.

"Already nine huh. Thanks for the conversation Scott, I haven't had one like that since…when I left home really."

"Anytime." Scott said.

"I'm heading back to bed. Despite that nap, I'm still tired." Danny said.

"Alright, I'm not too far behind you myself. See you in the morning."

The two teens made their way up to their respective rooms and closed their doors.

Scott waited a few minutes, texting his friends to let them know he was on his way. He listened for Danny and was satisfied when he heard no movement. Slipping out his window, Scott jumped skillfully to ground and walked his bike a block away before starting it. As he drove off, high in the sky the silhouette of a young boy flew off in the same direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh mah lawrd! Here's is that chapter I said was going to be long...I wasn't lying. This was rather fun to write too. There will be some language change in this chapter. I'll have the translation at the bottom. I hope you enjoy reading and let me know if I've missed anything.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Rated M to make sure.

* * *

Danny flew through the cool night air scanning the forest for any hint of glowing green animals. So far, he'd found nothing. The night was quiet and calm with a few clouds here and there. He'd started at the edge of the forest line and flew back and forth trying to find any hint of Vlad's crazed animals. Some part of him was disappointed to find nothing, the other was grateful for the lack of ghosts.

Lowering into the forest, Danny casually weaved through the trees. As he flew he passed a few startled deer, saw an owl fly off, and a coyote scamper by. Having spent a while patrolling, Danny made it to a clearing where a large stump sat. He landed near the stump and admired it.

"Woah." Danny whispered in amazement.

This was the largest tree stump he'd ever seen and could only imagine just how large the tree itself had once been. He walked up to the stump and ran his fingers over the many rings. It'd been an old tree for sure and Danny could just hear Sam fussing about how wrong it was that they had downed such a tree. Smiling at the thought of his friends protest of the act, Danny hopped up on the stump and sat down.

Resting his head in his hand, he sat cross legged, thinking of his current predicament. It was only a matter of time before Stiles' father found him in the missing persons database, if he hadn't already. Which meant he would have to make a run for it again, and soon. Danny sighed heavily. He was tired of running if he was honest with himself. Some part of him still feared going back and having to face his sister and even his friends.

It'd been his fault they'd all gotten hurt. Part of him had blamed Plasmius for what had happened, but now he felt like it was more his fault. Sure, he and Vlad had been fighting, but if he'd been paying more attention to where his friends and sister were, maybe…

Danny growled at himself as he shook his head. "No," Danny thought. Not being in Amity was for the best. It meant less fights with Vlad or any other ghost, in turn the town and its people would not get hurt. But Danny so missed his family and friends.

A scream rang out through the woods, breaking the silence. Danny's head snapped up at the sound as he began to hover, turning in every direction trying to figure out where the scream had come from. Closing his eyes and listening to the woods, Danny heard another scream from his right. Wasting no time, Danny sped off in that direction intent on finding the distressed person.

As Danny weaved between the trees, even phasing through some, he finally made it to a clearing where a camping tent had been set up. On the ground struggling against two glowing green wolves, was the camper. Danny yelled as he dove into the fray, firing ecto blasts at the creatures. The wolves yelped and ran off into the woods as Danny landed near the injured man.

Kneeling to look closer at the camper, Danny could see deep bite marks and cuts, as the man's blood began to soak the ground.

"Oh man, oh man!" Danny said as his hands hovered over the camper.

Danny's eyes darted around the campsite trying to find anything that could be used to help. Finally spotting a duffle bag, Danny raced to the bag and brought it back. The camper was weak, and seemed to be only half conscious. Pulling things from the bag, Danny found a large towel and began to rip it into strips.

"Hang on man, just hang on!" he called out to the camper.

Danny wrapped the strips around some of the larger wounds, but he could already tell this man needed real medical help if he was going to survive. Slight panic began to set in as he struggled to keep up with various wounds. Growls at the edge of the clearing alerted Danny to the return of the ghost wolves.

"Ah crud." Danny grumbled.

Keeping pressure on the of the deeper wounds with one hand Danny used his other to fire off ecto blasts to keep the wolves away. He could see them circling the clearing, dodging his blasts as they growled and licked their chops.

"I can't keep doing this." Danny said as he readied another blast.

Danny could hear one wolf running up from behind him. Danny ducked, using his body to guard the camper as the wolf jumped over them. Unable to keep track of the wolves anymore, Danny formed a domed shield around him and the camper. Despite the shield, Danny knew he could only hold it long enough to get the camper out of danger. One after another, the wolves charged the shield, slamming against the dome. The sound of something cracking caught Danny's attention as he saw a crack form in the shield.

"HELP!" Danny cried out. "HEY!"

* * *

Scott and his friends walked cautiously through the woods, their senses on high. Red, blue, and gold eyes glowed in the dark as they scanned the trees for anything out of the normal.

"Man must be nice not tripping over a branch every five seconds." Stiles called up.

"Then why not use your phone?" Liam asked as he looked back.

"I would, if it wasn't dead." Stiles growled back.

"Why didn't you charge your phone?" Lydia asked, baffled that he hadn't done so.

"I thought I was, seems my cord is striped and the damn thing never charged."

"Bad timing." Malia said.

"Oh for…" Lydia stopped and began to dig through her mini backpack.

The group stopped and watched as she produced a battery pack and cord. She shoved the device into Stiles' hands and then continued through the woods.

"Th…thanks." Stiles stammered.

Scott laughed at him, and thanks Lydia as she passed him. Hayden followed behind her when the two girls stopped.

"Scott!" Hayden called back.

Hearing the urgency in her call, Scott quickly walked up to the girls.

"What's wrong?"

He could see the worry in Hayden's face as she watched Lydia. That's when he noticed the look of distraught on his friends face.

"Lydia. Lydia what is it?" he called to her.

Lydia, whose breathing began to pick up, looked panicked as her eyes stared off into nothing. The once quiet woods were now drowned with the sound snarling animals, growls, and the horrified screams of someone.

"I can hear them." She spoked softly her voice shaky.

"Who Lydia?" Stiles said coming up behind her.

The group by now knew what was happening. Lydia's banshee abilities had kicked in, which meant something was going to happen.

"Oh god, they're everywhere." Tears began to fall as her body began to shake.

"Lydia…" Stiles reached for the red head only to grab empty air.

Lydia ran through the woods, guided simply by feeling. Behind her, Scott and the group kept up with her. She looked around franticly, trying to figure out where this feeling was taking her. She finally stopped, gasping for breath, in an all too familiar clearing.

"The Nemeton." Scott breathed.

Why had she run to this cursed tree? The group gathered around their banshee as she leaned on the tree. Lydia finally straightened up and looked around her.

"I can still hear them, but it's not as loud. I wanted to scream before."

"And now?" Malia asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry someone is going to die." Lydia said desperately.

The group stood in the Nemeton's clearing looking around, trying to figure out where to go next. A cry deep in the woods was their answer. As one they moved, running in the direction the cry had come from. Trees flew past them as they weaved their way through the forest.

The closer they came the louder the cries, accompanied by guttural growls. At some point in their run, Scott, Malia, Liam, and Hayden had shifted ready to take on whatever came their way. Breaking through the tree line, the group of teens were greeted with the site of a glowing green dome surrounded by green wolves.

They watched as the wolves slammed themselves against the dome trying to break through it. The dome itself was starting to crack against their assault, and that's when Scott notice who was under it. Huddled over another person was the ghost kid he, Liam, and Hayden had seen in the woods before.

"Oh! What are those?!" Stiles cried out.

"They're ghosts, some of the ones we encountered before." Hayden supplied.

"Scott, what can we do? The last time we went against these things, we didn't really do much." Liam growled out.

Lydia, who seemed to be unfazed by the sight before her squared her shoulders and walked further into the clearing.

"Lydia what is it?" Scott asked staying beside her.

"I can get them away." She said breathlessly.

It was all Scott needed to hear to understand what she was going to do.

"Kid, brace yourself!" was the only warning Scott could get out. Some part of him really hoped the ghost kids shield would hold.

Backing away from Lydia some, Scott covered his ears just in time for a loud shrieking scream to ring throughout the woods. The wolves who had been so focused on the dome, whined and howled as they seemed to dissolve into puddles of green goop. Lydia stopped her scream and gasped as she caught her breath.

The clearing was deadly quiet as the group regained their senses. The glowing green dome that shielded Danny and the camper seemed to crumble like a sand castle as Scott quickly approached. For a brief moment, Scott was afraid the ghost kid had been hurt by Lydia's scream. A cough and groan from the glowing kid, reassured Scott that he was okay.

Danny lifted himself up off the camper and groaned.

"So that's what it feels like." He mumbled.

Shifting away from the camper some, Danny could see he was unconscious, but still breathing. A warm hand on his shoulder made Danny jump some as he turned to see who it was. A worried Scott looked at Danny and then at the camper.

"He was attacked by those wolves." Danny said, keeping pressure on one of the deeper wounds.

"Stiles!" Scott called back to his friend.

Stiles and Lydia rushed to Scott and quickly acted. Liam, Hayden, and Malia stood around the small group keeping guard just in case anything else came their way.

"Uh, jeez. Okay, Okay." Stiles stammered taking in the sight before him.

"Lydia call my dad. Scott, we need to get him to the hospital now if he's going to have a chance." Stiles said.

Lydia had scrambled for her phone was soon speaking with the Sheriff.

"Stiles!" Lydia shoved the phone into his hands.

"Hey dad…..Look you can yell at me later, but right now you got to listen….Dad I know, but meet us at the hospital. We've got an injured camper…..I get that! Look we'll explain everything there, but we're taking him now. Let the hospital know we're coming!"

Swiftly hanging up, Stiles looked around the clearing.

"Scott, get his sleeping bag! We'll use that to get him out of here."

"I can help!" Danny spoke up. "I can at least do basic first aid and bandage what I can."

"Maybe this guy brought a medical kit." Stiles said as he scrambled through the camp site.

"Ah!" came his cry of success as he dragged a small medical kit out of the partly collapsed tent.

"I can help too." Lydia said as she grabbed some of the supplies. Danny said nothing as the two began to wrap some of the larger wounds.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lydia said as she looked up at Danny.

"What?!" Danny said looking over the camper, fearful that something was happening to him.

"Your ears." Lydia said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Danny touched the side of his head and looked at his hand. Green splotches stained his white gloves. Lydia knew the ghost boy's ears were bleeding because of her.

"I'm sorry." She said again as she finished her aid on the camper.

"Don't worry about it. I'll heal, let's just worry about him for now." Danny finished his aid and turned to Scott, just as Liam cried out.

"Guys we've got incoming! Hurry up!"

"Scott, take the camper and get him to the hospital. Let me deal with those things," Danny ordered Scott.

Scott nodded, his face set with determination. Calling his other friends over, they placed the injured camper in his sleeping bag and picked him up.

"Be careful!" Scott called back to Danny.

Looking back at the werewolves, Danny smirked.

"Tell that to them." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the ghost animals. "Now go!"

Scott gave one last look to the ghost kid before dashing off after his friends. In no time, he and his pack had reached their vehicles and rushed to get the camper into one of them.

"Put him in my car!" Lydia yelled as she ran to the driver's side of the car.

"Liam, Hayden go with her. Stiles and I will be right behind you." Scott cried out as he and Stiles rushed to jeep.

* * *

Melissa sat behind the emergency room desk looking over patient papers and trying to stay awake when the phone rang.

"Beacon Hills Emergency Room." She answered.

"Melissa, it's John. I'm giving you a heads up, Stiles called about an injured camper they found out in the woods. They're on their way to you now." the Sheriff said quickly. "I'll be there soon to assess what's going on as well."

"Got it." Melissa said before the line went dead.

Looking around her, Melissa, hanging the phone up, took a deep breath to calm herself before the chaos that was about to be unleashed. Picking up the phone and hit the numbers for the intercom, Melissa began to sound off orders.

"Attention staff we have an inbound code blue. Repeat inbound code blue."

It was like a switch had been turned, the once relatively calm emergency room erupted into a mass of movement and noise. No sooner had she made the announcement, Melissa saw the doors to the emergency room burst open.

"Mom!" Scott called out as he, Liam, and Stiles carried in a weighed down sleeping bag.

"Bring him here!" Melissa said as she directed the teens.

They lifted the injured camper onto a stretcher and watched as a group nurses wheeled him off.

"Scott, you guys need to stay here and wait for the Sheriff, I'm going to go help them." Melissa said as she raced off to help.

Catching their breath, the group of teens moved off to the side waiting room and waited for the Sheriff. Lydia, Malia, and Hayden soon joined them as they sat, the sounds of nurses and doctors scrambling here and there filled the halls.

"Scott, your bike." Liam said.

"I'll get it later." He replied calmly.

"I hope he makes it." Hayden said sadly.

"We've done all we can to help him. It's up to the staff now." Lydia reassured her.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Sheriff John Stilinski made it to the hospital. Seeing the teens, he made his way over to them and sighed heavily.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but do I want to know how you found this guy?"

Stiles stood up and faced his father.

"You want the book version or the real version?"

"Both." Stilinski said.

The teens explained everything to him, laying out exactly what had happened.

"So, this ghost kid was there. Is he the cause for all this?"

"I don't think so." Scott supplied.

"He was protecting the camper, not hurting him." Malia said.

"Fine. Now what am I going to put into the books?"

Lydia stepped up and laid out the story.

"We were going to the bluff to look at the stars and hang out, when we heard a cry and went to investigate. That's when we saw the camper, chased off the coyotes, and brought him here."

Malia glared at the red head next to her.

"What, there are no wolves in California."

"Fine." Malia said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, that's plausible. I'm going to catch up with the doctors and check on our campers' condition. You lot, go home." John said pointing at the teens.

Once the Sheriff had left, the group sorted out how they would each get back to their cars.

"I'll take Liam, Hayden, and Malia back to the preserve so they can get their cars. Let me know how the camper turns out." Lydia directed as Scott.

"I will. Me and Stiles are going to stick around until we find out. You guys drive safe."

With final good-byes, Scott and Stiles sat in the waiting room. The two friends waited and waited, until Stiles had at one point fallen asleep in his chair. Scott was slowly nodding off as well when a whispered voice woke him.

"Hey."

Scott jumped slightly looking for the source of the voice. Save for himself and Stiles, the waiting room was empty.

"Sorry, didn't mean scare you." Came the voice again. "Don't freak, but I'm going to show myself. Okay?"

Continuing to look around for the source of the voice, Scott nodded. On Scott's right the figure of the ghost kid seemed to fade into existence. Taking a step away from him, Scott faced the ghostly figure. Danny floated just a few inches off the floor, his eyes tired as he scanned the emergency room hallway.

"How is he? The camper?" Danny asked.

"We don't know yet, but I think that bandaging you did before helped." Scott said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah." Danny said looking down at the floor.

Scott was about to speak when the sound of footsteps coming closer reached his ears. Turning to ghost next to him he whispered quickly.

"Hide."

In an instant Danny was gone from view, just in time as Scott's mom rounded the corner. With an exhausted sigh, Melissa walked into the room as she removed a surgical mask.

"Alright boys," she announced.

Stiles jumped at the sudden sound and stood up quickly. He shook his head for a moment, clearing his vison as he finally focused on her.

"Yup, yup. I'm good. What happen?"

Melissa smirked at the young teen, but sobered as she delivered the news.

"That camper owes you his life. He was severely injured, multiple laceration to his arms, chest, and legs. It took three transfusions to get his blood pressure stable. He's headed in for surgery now, but he'll make it."

A weight seemed to have lifted. The good news was a relief to everyone, including Danny.

"The Sheriff will be going out to the camp sight to find any identification for this guy." Melissa informed them.

"And I'm going to need you boys to take me there." The Sheriff said as he walked by the room.

"Oh…oh okay." Stiles stammered as he followed his dad outside.

Melissa watched for a moment before turning back to her son.

"Keep them safe, if whatever got that camper is still out there then you need to be ready." She warned.

"I know mom," Scott leaned into his mom and hugged her tightly. "We'll be careful."

With his reassurance, Melissa smiled at her son and left to return to work. Scott watched her leave as Danny reappeared next to him.

"I'm glad that camper will be okay." Danny sighed. "Also, you don't have to worry. I chased those things out for now, but if you want I can follow behind you guys to make sure." He offered.

Turning to talk Scott noticed bright green wound on the ghost's upper right arm. Green blood slowly oozed from the cuts, which looked like claw marks.

"Your arm." Scott pointed out.

Looking at his injured arm Danny shrugged it off.

"Yeah. One of those things got a swipe on me. It'll be fine later."

Looking around him, Scott began walking to the hallway.

"Hey follow me. Let me at least wrap it up." He offered.

Danny floated, staring the older teen down, before sighing and giving in.

"Fine, I'm going to be invisible."

Nodding in understanding Scott began to make his way down the hall, when Stiles rushed up to him.

"Scott! Buddy, where you going? Dad needs us to show him where that camp sight is."

"I know, but that ghost kid needs my help with something." Scott said.

"Wait. What ghost kid?"

Just as Stiles asked Danny materialized next to Scott and grinned a goofy smile.

"Hey." Danny waved.

With a startled stammer, Stiles back pedaled from the sudden appearance. He stared in disbelief at the floating teen before him and looked to Scott.

"Ghost…kid?" he stammered.

Scott nodded and looked into the room they were near and motioned for the other two to follow him.

"Stiles, see if you can find some cleaning and bandage material from a nurse's cart real quick." Scott directed.

"Right. Why?" Stiles asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, sorry. I got hurt fighting those ghost animals. I told him I'd be fine, but he wants to patch me." Danny said sitting on the bed.

"Okay then." And with that statement Stiles left in a flurry of flailing limbs.

"He always like that?" Danny asked.

Scott smiled and laughed some.

"When it comes to new things sometimes."

The sound of the door opening and closing quickly announced the return of the other teen. In his arms were two bundles of gauze, some cotton balls, tape, and a bottle of peroxide.

"Here." He said placing the items on a nearby counter.

"Thanks." Scott said.

Taking one of the cotton balls and wetting it with the peroxide, Scott began to clean Danny's cut. The younger teen hissed softly, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Sorry. Didn't think this stuff would work on ghosts." Scott admitted.

"Nope, it still works…for some of us anyway." Danny said cryptically.

"So, you're the one Scott said helped him the other night." Stiles said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep."

"Thanks for helping my friends." Stiles said seriously.

Caught off guard by the older teens sincerity Danny stared before stammering out a reply.

"No…no problem."

Scott, ripping off two pieces of tape, finished his bandaging and stood back.

"Done." He announced.

Danny, moving his arm around so he could see better, stood up.

"Thanks. Well, I'm glad you all made it out safe and that the camper will make it too. Since you'll be going back into the woods, I'll follow ahead to make sure those creatures don't bother you. You know, just in case."

Floating up some Danny faced the two older teens.

"Thanks for the help again." And as before he faded from view, leaving Scott and Stiles in a quiet room.

"Well, that was…interesting." Stiles said. "Come on. Dad's waiting on us."

The two cleaned up what mess there was and left the room, making sure no one saw them. They began to make their way toward the exit when a scream rang out through the halls.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott, whose claws were out and ready, spun around to figure out what was going on. He watched as a nurse ran past him, followed by a large and looming figure.

"Scott…" Stiles called out to him.

The figure at the end of the hall was massive and glowing faintly. It crawled along the floor sniffing before rising and sniffing the air when it finally set its sights on Scott. It stopped a few steps away from the two teens as it stared them down. Green eyes stared at them from under a hoodie, the muzzle of a wolf stuck out baring fangs as it growled.

Scott stared back, his eyes flashing ruby red as he ready for whatever may happen. The figure seemed surprised as it stared at Scott, and straightened. Removing his hood Wulf cocked his head to the side.

"Alfa."

Scott and Stiles stared in disbelief at the giant werewolf before them.

"Did that thing just speak?" Stiles whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, it did."

"Alfa, pardoni mia entrudigo. Mi estas Wulf. Mi sercas miajn amiko, Phantom." Wulf said, holding up his hands.

Scott stared at the ghostly werewolf and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

The larger werewolf sighed, the action filled with frustration.

"Mia…Me…My….Friend…I…look." he struggled to get out.

"You're looking for a friend." Stiles repeated back.

"Jes." Wulf said.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Phantom."

Scott thought for a moment, he'd heard that phrase used before to describe something or someone.

"You mean that ghost kid?" Scott asked as it finally dawned on him.

"Jes." Wulf replied excitedly. "Vi havi vidis lim?"

"His name is Phantom?" Stiles asked.

"Jes, kie li estas?" Wulf asked again.

"I'm sorry, we don't understand you."

With a frustrated growl and a roll of his eyes, Wulf began to float.

"Mi ne havas tempon por tio." With a quick swoop into the air, the ghost dived for the ground and was gone.

Scott and Stiles stood in the empty hallway and looked at each other, confused about what had just happened.

"What was that all about and what they heck language was that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

By the time Danny had made it back to the McCall house the sun was just starting to peek over the tree line. Stifling a yawn, he checked Scott's room to make sure he'd made it back before either he or Melissa had returned. Taking a moment to rest, Danny sat at the kitchen table and laid he head on his uninjured arm.

"What a night." He grumbled.

He'd kept to his word and had followed Scott and the Sheriff in the woods, making sure none of the ghost animals reappeared. They had stayed for the whole night, looking over the scene. Danny watched as they bagged and collected what evidence they needed. It had been exhausting and he was sure at one point he'd fallen asleep in the tree he was hiding in.

"Not much of sleep though." He said to himself.

Getting up from his seat, Danny made his way into the kitchen and began to look through the fridge. The sound of the side kitchen door opening got his attention as he continued to look for something to eat. Thinking it was Scott or Melissa, Danny began to talk.

"Morning, I didn't sleep well so I'm going to grab something to eat and then head back to bed."

Finally grabbing a yogurt, Danny closed the fridge door only to be greeted by glowing red eyes. Gasping and dropping the snack, Danny backed away. There smiling an evil grin stood Melissa, a large frying pan in hand.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get some sleep."

Faster than Danny could react, the frypan was swung at him, making contact with his head. With a resounding clang, Danny collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Cackling, Not-Melissa placed the frying pan down.

"Finally! Now to tie the brat up and get him back. I was starting to get tired of this mess too. He better pay me double after all this."

Not-Melissa began to look around for something to tie Danny up with. Ripping a lamp cord out, they began to wrap it around Danny's legs, just as the front door opened. Scott, taking his helmet off and yawning spoke up.

"Mom, didn't know you were getting…off…." He froze at the sight before him.

Danny laying on the floor, a small stream of blood dripping down his forehead. His mother, whose eyes glowed a pupil-less red, in the process of tying the younger teen up.

"What the hell!?" Scott roared.

Not-Melissa stood up straight and sneered at Scott.

"Now, now watch your language young man."

"Who are you?" Scott yelled.

"Hmph, how rude. That's no way to speak to your mother." Not-Melissa scolded.

"Who or whatever you are, you are not my mom!" unable to control his anger, Scott's eyes flared red as a growl escaped when he spoke.

Not-Melissa's eyes widened, before she sneered.

"You're being very disrespectful to mommy dearest. Let's fix that!"

Scott was just barely able to react in time, as she lunged at him. A shoving match soon ensued as Scott fought his mother off. Hands locked, Scott struggled to push back, as his knees began to buckle.

"What's wrong honey? Don't you want a hug?" Not-Melissa mocked.

Scott growled, fighting back his transformation. He didn't want to risk hurting his mom, but was losing the strength to keep the thing before him back. Just as he was about to collapse, a loud clang rang out, just as Melissa body went limp and fell.

"Mom!" he cried out.

Scott caught his mom and adjusted her in his arms. Looking up to see what had happened, Scott saw Danny standing, a frying pan in hand.

"That's…not…. your…mom."

Danny swayed on his feet as he lost his grip on the pan and soon collapsed.

* * *

So if you remember Wulf speaks Esporanto. So after some looking up I was able to get the language down...sort of. Below, in order, are the translations.

-Alpha

-Alpha, pardon my intrusion. I am Wulf. I am looking for my friend, Phantom.

-Yes.

-Yes. Have you seen him?

-Where is he?

-I don't have time for this.


	11. Chapter 11

Ooooooooo boy! You guys...I rewrote this chapter 5 times...no lie. Partly cause I didn't like the direction it was going and also I kept wanting to jump ahead in the story. Lucky for you guys my husband is very opinionated and knows how to help me go in the right direction. I hope you enjoy this, things are starting to get real juicy.

Shout out to all my readers and reviewers. Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Much love!

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP.

* * *

Alan Deaton leaned against the surgery room door, observing the occupants within. Seated in a chair, arms and hands bound with blood blossom infused ropes, sat Melissa McCall. In another chair near her, head resting on his chest, was Scott. The morning had been a calm one until the young alpha had run in breathless and worried.

" _Deaton! Deaton, I need your help. Please!"_

 _After following the younger man to a car, he'd helped carry his two newest patients into the clinic. With the two now lying on the tables, Scott was finally able to explain what had happened._

" _And you're sure she's possessed?" Deaton asked._

" _Yes, red eyes and when she spoke, it wasn't her voice." Scott explained. "We were fighting. Deaton, I should have been able to push back my own mom. I couldn't do that this time, the strength she had, it took everything I had to stay on my feet."_

 _Deaton, wasting little time, began binding Melissa's hands with some fussing from Scott._

" _What is that?"_

 _Smiling patiently Deaton tied the ropes just tight enough around the woman's wrists._

" _These ropes are infused with blood blossom petals. These flowers work similarly to how wolf's bane can affect you, blood blossoms can affect those from the other plane."_

 _Once he had explained to Scott what he was doing and that no actual harm would come to his mother, the young werewolf relaxed. With Melissa taken care of and no evidence of injury found, Deaton moved onto the younger teen._

" _Who is this?"_

 _Scott explained everything that happened in the past three days. He spoke of how Danny had been found, who he was, and the uncertainty of whether the boy was supernatural or not. He told his mentor about the green 'blood', the appearance of ghosts and the deaths caused by them. Once they had bandaged him up, they moved him to another room to rest._

Sighing, Deaton walked to the room where the younger teen slept. The wound had been slight, but with all head wounds, it had bled like no tomorrow. He looked over the young man one more time, and took note of some bandaging on his arm. He'd have to ask Scott about it sometime later. Looking back at the door to the surgery room Deaton smiled as he thought of Scott's earlier reactions. It'd taken some convincing to get his young employee to finally settle down and get some rest as well. The poor teen had looked dead on his feet as he helped clean Danny's wound.

A muted groan from the surgery room roused Deaton from his thoughts. Walking back into the room, Deaton saw Scott, who'd been in a light sleep, wake instantly. The teen werewolf was by his mother's side, waiting to see what would happen as the woman began to rouse.

"Mom?" he spoke softly.

Melissa's head rolled side to side as she slowly came to.

"Sc…Scott. Wha…what…?" For a moment, Melissa stared at her son, her eyes unfocused and glassy.

For a moment, Scott felt that his mother was now safe, until she froze and stiffened. He watched as familiar chocolate brown eyes faded and gave way to glowing red.

"Finally!" came a voice that was not Melissa's.

Deaton stepped up beside Scott and stood up straight.

"To whom am I speaking with?" he commanded.

Not-Melissa glared at the ropes that bound her.

"What is this?" Not-Melissa growled as she wrestled against the ropes.

"Hey!" Scott said getting the things attention. "Who are you?"

Not-Melissa smirked an unfamiliar smile and laughed.

"Why should I answer any of your questions?"

Scott growled, his own eyes flashing red. This in turn only caused the thing inside his mother to laugh more.

"Ooooh, the big scary mutt growled at me, what should I do?" she mocked.

Deaton placed a calming hand on Scott's arm, stopping the teen from responding.

"Very well, you don't have to talk right now. We'll wait."

Scott watched as his mentor pulled a bottled of glimmering black dust from his pocket. Unscrewing the bottle, Deaton began to circle Melissa, as he poured a circle of ash around her.

"Mountain ash?" Scott asked. He could feel the magical barrier spark from where he stood as Deaton completed the circle.

"Just in case our friend here breaks free." Deaton said pleasantly.

Not-Melissa grimaced, but continue to say nothing.

"We'll come back when you're ready to talk." Deaton said smiling politely.

Escorting Scott away, the two sat in the back office and began to plan.

"How do we get that thing out of her?" Scott asked.

Deaton could hear the frustration in his voice and sympathized with the teen. The boy had been through so much since becoming a werewolf, and part of Deaton wondered if Scott would ever catch a break.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Deaton admitted. "I've never dealt with possession before, but you have."

"Lydia." Scott said. "She was able to separate Mason from The Beast"

"As I understand it our brave Deputy Parrish played a role in The Beast's demise." Deaton reminded him.

Nodding in understanding, Scott called Lydia. Following his brief conversation with her, he contacted Stiles, and then Parrish. An hour later and the clinic was starting to feel crowded.

"So, another possession?" Lydia said as she leaned on the nearby counter.

"Seems so." Deaton said.

Stiles rubbed his eyes, he'd only gotten about three hours of sleep. While he was all about helping Scott, he really wanted some shut eye.

"Are we ever going to get a break from the supernatural?" he complained.

"Now you're just jinxing us." Parrish said.

Stiles glared at the Deputy. Sitting in the middle of room, still bound and surrounded by mountain ash, sat Melissa. The ghost inside her glared at the party before it.

"Lydia, Parrish." Scott spoke up. "Since you two have a connection with the dead, there may be something you can do to help here."

"I'm just now starting to understand how my abilities work Scott." Lydia said as she eyed his mom.

"I know, but you helped Mason get free of his possession, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, but this seems different. I don't want to risk hurting your mom." Lydia, whose face was etched with concern looked to her alpha.

"Parrish, do you think you could do anything?" Scott asked.

Parrish eyed Melissa for a moment.

"I don't think I can do much either, but I could try." He finally admitted.

Laughter from where Melissa sat gained everyone's attention.

"Oh you stupid humans. You think you can get to me." Not-Melissa laughed. "You know I think I'll stay in this body, it's quite comfortable."

"Get out of her now!" Scott growled out, eyes flashing red as he bared his fangs.

"Listen here mutt, I've faced bigger and meaner things than you. I'll tell you right now, you try anything and mommy dearest here dies."

The room was silent as everyone soaked in the threat.

"That's right. You come near me and I'll squeeze her heart until it's nothing but mush." Not-Melissa smiled wickedly.

Scott roared and lunged at the thing inside his mom. So lost in anger and worry, the young alpha had forgotten about the mountain ash barrier. The next moment saw him repelled by the barrier and colliding with the wall behind him.

Not-Melissa cackled, causing the woman's face to distort with the ghost's mirth. Stiles rushed to his friend's side, as Scott groaned.

"Scott, calm down. Don't let that thing get to you, we will figure out something." Deaton said calmly and quietly as he helped the teen to his feet.

Scott glared at the laughing thing as he was escorted out of the room by his friend and mentor. Lydia and Parrish followed behind them as they settled into the vet's office.

Closing the door behind him, Parrish was the first to speak.

"Now what?"

Scott paced the office, his hand digging into his hair as he worked on controlling his breathing.

"I…I don't know." He managed to get out.

"Scott, we'll figure something out, but you need to calm down." Lydia said trying to sooth her friend.

"I've got it!" Stiles said.

"What?" Scott said walking up to him.

"Danny." Stiles was smiling ear to ear.

"How is he going to help?" Parrish asked.

"His parents are the foremost leading ghost experts, right?" Stiles paused. "He may have picked up a thing or two from them."

Scott's eyes widened in understanding.

"That's a big 'if'." Deaton said.

"But it's one I'm willing to take." Scott said.

Nodding to his friend, Scott and Stiles rushed to the exam room where Danny lie. Wasting no time Stiles began to lightly smack Danny's cheeks.

"Hey! Hey, come on wake up."

Danny's eye scrunched up as he turned his head away from the offending hands.

"Ugh, stop." Danny complained.

"Danny, please we need you up." Scott said as he helped the younger teen sit up.

At the entrance of the room, Lydia and Parrish watched as the two boys worked on getting Danny up.

"What? Scott?" Danny hissed as his hand flew to head. "What hit me?"

"Danny, Danny we need your help." Stiles said snapping his fingers to get the younger teens attention.

"Stiles? What's going on?" Danny said as he stared at him in confusion.

Danny froze as the memory of what had happened came rushing back to him. Faster than either of the others could react, Danny was on his feet and running. The group didn't have far to go as Danny stopped a few feet away from where Melissa sat.

"Melissa…no." Danny said.

"Danny, we need your help. We'll explain things later, but did any of your parents' research say how to get a ghost out of someone who's possessed." Stiles asked quickly.

Danny stared at the woman, guilt written all over his face. He watched as the thing inside Melissa struggled against the ropes that bound it.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"Danny." Deaton's calm voice seemed to break through to the distraught teen.

Looking to the new person, Danny was confused.

"As Stiles said, we can talk about things later, but Melissa is in danger. The thing inside her has threatened to kill her if we do anything."

Danny's whole body seemed to still as he looked back at Melissa.

"Not again." Danny said, his hands balling into a fist. "Not this time. I'm tired of others getting hurt because of me!"

The group backed away from the younger teen as the air around Danny seemed to drop in temperature. Turning and walking back into the other room, Danny leaned against the exam table, his head down. The group crowded into the room after him. Scott walking slowly up to the younger boy broke the silence.

"Danny, what do you mean?"

Danny sighed heavily.

"You asked if I knew anything from my parents' research about ghost possession, right?"

Scott nodded, but when he noticed Danny couldn't see him he spoke up.

"Yeah."

Danny remained silent, when Stiles walked up to stand beside his friend. The sound of something crackling lightly drew his attention to Danny's hands. A thin layer of ice was growing out from where Danny's hands made contact with the steel table.

"Why is there ice?" Stiles asked as he tapped Scott's arm frantically.

Removing his hands from the table, Danny turned back to Scott.

"When did you figure out who I was?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday." Parrish responded. "Part of our job is to make check on unknown people. Since you're a minor, the likelihood of finding you in the database was high."

Crossing his arms Danny nodded in understanding.

"I figured it was just a matter of time before you found me. I guess I was just hoping it'd take longer."

"Danny, we aware that your situation is a difficult one, but we need your help right now." Deaton spoke up.

Danny stared at the older man, a look of confusion on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Danny this is my boss, Alan Deaton. Danny, please…can you help us?" Scott said taking a step closer.

With another heavy sigh, Danny seemed to relax a bit, as he leaned against the now thawed table.

"My parents are geniuses. They can invent something from nothing, but when it comes to knowing anything about ghost…" Danny shrugged. "Not so much."

"How can ghost experts not know anything about ghosts?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

Danny smiled at the common question.

"They have some things right, but they hate ghosts so much, that they kind of blind themselves to facts." He explained.

"So, you don't know how we can help Melissa?" Parrish asked.

"I didn't say that." Danny said before continuing. "See having ghost obsessed inventors for parents, you get dragged into a lot of their lectures about their newest invention. Their biggest invention was this thing they called the Ghost Portal."

"Wait, a Ghost Portal?" Stiles said as he squinted at Danny.

"I know it sounds weird, but hear me out. This device would allow them to punch a hole into the ghost realm, but after they completed it…surprise, surprise, it didn't work."

"Your parents attempted to breach the veil?" Deaton asked seriously.

"The veil?" Danny said confused.

"Oh yeah, you know the other side where the dead lives." Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott glared at his friend and elbowed him.

Danny laughed.

"I don't think that the ghost zone is the same as the veil."

Deaton seemed to relax some as he continued to listen to Danny's story.

"Anyway, so mom and dad are bummed that the portal doesn't work. My friends, Sam and Tucker somehow convinced me to take them down to the lab to see it. We got to talking about it and how it was supposed to work, and that's when I started to feel bad for my parents."

Danny held up his hand staring at for a moment before he spoke up again.

"I went into the portal to see if maybe I could get it work somehow."

"What happen?" Lydia asked.

"Turns out, the only thing my parents did wrong was put the on-off switch inside the portal." Danny scoffed.

Holding his hand out so everyone could see, a small ball of green energy sprang to life. Scott and Stiles stepped back in surprise as the room was bathed in green light.

"Turns out electricity mixed with ecto-engery has weird effects on the human body." Danny said.

"You turned it on while you were still inside?" Deaton asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Lydia stared at the green ball of energy and swallowed.

"You should have died." She whispered.

Closing his hand and extinguishing the light, Danny looked to the red head with a sad smile.

"You're right. I should have, but whatever happened, the portal gave me these abilities."

"What abilities Danny?" Scott questioned.

Glancing around the room, Danny took a deep breath and stepped forward so that he was in the middle of everyone. A bright white ring of light flared to life at Danny's waist, causing everyone in the room to jump back from the young teen. The ring split into two and began to travel to opposite ends of the boy's body.

The t-shirt and jeans Danny wore gave way to the black and white hazmat suit, the DP symbol clear on his chest. Snow white hair replaced jet black as the rings completed their journey. Exhaling to calm his nerves, Danny opened his now neon green eyes and looked around the room before floating a few inches off the floor.

"Ghost powers."


	12. Chapter 12

Why are crossovers so fun but hard to write!? Any way, I'm uploading this now cause for me May is super busy. Birthday, Anniversaries, and craziness at work. All good things tho so I'm not complaining.

So a little change up here. Our friend Wulf is going to become a bigger part of this story and as I don't fully understand Esperanto or its pronunciations, his speech will be Italicized. Smaller more common words he says in Esperanto I'll keep, but yeah. Figured it make it easier to read.

Let me know if I missed an grammar stuff or just what you think of the story. Enjoy guys!

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP.

* * *

Everyone in the room stared in disbelief at the floating teen before them. Scott, who'd been just as shocked as everyone else, finally snapped out of his stupor. He approached Danny with a look of awe and surprise as he recognized who he was.

"You're…you were in the woods that night."

"Yeah." Danny said looking away.

"Those ghost animals, are they here because of you?" Stiles asked as he looked suspiciously at Danny.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny sighed, a hint of anger and frustration written on his face.

"Yes and no. It's…complicated."

There were so many questions to ask and answers to be had, but it was Deaton's intervention that stopped the onslaught. Clearing his voice to gain their attention he began to speak.

"I'm sure that everyone is surprised, myself included, but we have a pressing matter at hand." He reminded them.

"Danny," Parrish spoke up. "These ghost powers of yours, can they help Melissa?"

Danny landed softly on the ground, his shy and unsure demeanor changed instantly.

"Yes. Luckily Melissa isn't possessed, she'd overshadowed."

"Overshadowed?" Lydia questioned.

"How are the two different?" Stiles asked confused.

"Right, so a possession implies that the person's soul is being erased by the spirit possessing them. Someone who's been overshadowed, their consciousness is simply pushed aside until the spirit leaves."

Stiles seemed to pale at this as memories of the Nogistune raced in his mind. Shaking his head to clear the memories he calmed himself as Scott continued questioning the younger teen.

"So, she's safe?" Scott asked, hope written on his face.

"I can't say for sure if she will be or not. How long has she been overshadowed for?"

Looking at the nearby clock Scott counted back to when he first got home.

"About four hours."

Danny relaxed a bit, placing one hand behind his back, he began to pace the room as he thought.

"The longest case of overshadowing I've seen was when Walker took over my town. That was nearly two or three days."

"Who's Walker?" Parrish asked.

"He's like the Ghost Zones would be Sheriff, except he makes up these ridiculous 'rules' that are impossible to follow. I ran into him a few times and well, let's just say we don't get along."

"How does any of that help what's going on now?" Lydia said trying to get everyone back on track.

"It means whoever is overshadowing your mom maybe bluffing, but I don't want to risk it not being a real threat."

Danny stopped pacing as he stepped up to the nearby wall and phased his head through it. Looking to where Melissa's overshadowed form sat, the ghost inside her twisting her face into a pout. Popping his head back through the wall, Danny was greeted by four pairs of wide eyes.

"What?" he questioned.

"What did you just do?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, sorry. I phased through the wall to see what that ghost was going. It doesn't know I'm here, right?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think so. You were both knocked out."

"Good, then this might just work." Danny said. Danny backed up to the far end of the room, and began to crouch slightly like a runner preparing for a race. With a look of determination etched on his face, Danny smirked.

"Meet me out in the other room."

Before anyone could figure out what the ghostly teen meant, Danny began to run toward the other wall. Phasing through the wall Danny flew quickly towards Melissa, hands glowing with green energy. Not-Melissa, who had been struggling against the ropes, looked up just as a blur of green and white made contact.

The group rushed into the surgery room just in time to watch as Melissa's body was pushed back. Time seemed to stand still. Scott watched his mother's figure teetered in the chair, caught between upright and falling. A moment passed and Scott could see a second figure begin to separate itself from Melissa.

He blinked and everything seemed to move again. The sound of a chair hitting the ground and muffled 'Umph' alerted the group to the sudden change. Lying on the ground near the far wall was Melissa, held protectively by Danny. Scott rushed to his mother's side, taking her gently from the ghost kid.

"Mom." He whispered softly as he brushed some of her wavy hair back. The woman was unconscious, her face set in what seemed like peaceful sleep.

"She'll be okay. Most people who are overshadowed don't even remember being overshadowed." Danny said as he rose to his feet.

"Um, guys. Who is that?" Stiles said pointed to the ring of ash where Melissa had once sat.

Danny rubbed absently at his arms before he turned and glared at a figure before him.

"Bullet." He growled out.

Floating within the circle of mountain ash the ghost Danny identified as Bullet glared back at the young teen. Bullet's pale blue skin glowed eerily within the dimly lit room, his one good red eye glared daggers at those around him as his snake like tale twitched. He hunched into himself, using his cape to try and conceal himself as much as he could.

"You damned punk." Sharp teeth were bared in anger.

Danny walked up to the ghost and glared back. Behind him, Scott moved his mother to the nearby examination table before joining Danny. The rest of the group crowded around the trapped spirit each glaring as well.

"Spill Bullet, why are you here?" Danny demanded.

"Tch, you brat. I'm not saying anything to you." Bullet said defiantly.

Parrish stepped closer to the circle, his eyes flashing with hell fire. When he spoke, it was the hellhounds voice the broke the silence.

"Speak spirit or burn in Tartarus." He commanded.

Bullet looked at the Deputy, his eye widened.

"Cerberus." He whispered in awed terror.

Danny looked to Parrish as a part of him screamed to get away from the Deputy. He swallowed hard backing away slightly when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Ye…yeah." Danny stuttered. "What is he?"

Scott glanced to Parrish and then back to Danny.

"A hellhound."

A murmured "They're real?" was all Scott heard before Danny stepped back up face Bullet.

"Bullet, why are you here?" Danny said more forcefully.

Glancing between Danny and Parrish, Bullet finally relented.

"Plasmius sent me out looking for you, for a price of course."

"What do you mean? I thought you only worked for Walker." Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"Walkers too occupied still trying to clean up the last jail break you caused." Bullet sneered.

"Hey, it's not my fault he can't run a proper jail." Danny sneered.

Bullet growled and tried to reach for Danny only to have his clawed hand repelled by the mountain ash barrier. Hissing at the slight sting from the magic circle, Bullet glared at Danny.

"So Vlad sent you after me. What's with his mutated animals? He send those too?" Danny asked.

"He gave them to me so I could hunt you down faster." Bullet smiled smugly.

"You! You brought those things here?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Bullet glared at the teen, but did not respond.

"Why did you let those things roam free?" Scott asked.

Bullet's mouth curled into a smug smile.

"I figured having them spread out would lead me to this freak and look it here."

Lydia who'd been lost in thought finally spoke up.

"No. You lost control of them. Didn't you?"

Bullet stiffened at her words.

"You couldn't control them, am I right?" Lydia said with determination.

"It's not my fault those damned abominations don't listen." Bullet growled out.

"People have died because of your carelessness!" Scott yelled.

"Like I care." Bullet scoffed.

Scott's eye flared red in anger, but he kept his ground. Danny, who seemed unfazed by Bullet's words sighed before addressing the group.

"Scott, let's have you check on your mom and get those ropes off. Asking him more questions won't solve anything."

Glaring at the ghost one last time, Scott nodded and followed Danny to where his mother lie. The group gathered at the other side of the large room as Deaton untied the ropes. Danny, also wanting to make sure she was okay, reached out to help with the ropes. He quickly withdrew his hands and hissed as he rubbed them together, trying to rid them of the pain.

"What are those ropes made from?" He questioned.

"They're infused with blood blossoms. Are you okay?" Deaton asked concerned.

"Yeah, it just kind of stung. I'm glad it's not fresh ones." Danny shivered at the memory of a ring of blood blossoms. The pain had been like having hot needles jabbed into his very being and felt like it would never end.

Once Deaton had checked over Melissa, and finding nothing, he spoke as Scott placed his jacket under her head as a pillow.

"What's the plan now?"

Stiles scratched his head as he glanced back at Bullet.

"You couldn't just blow him up, could you?" he asked half joking.

Danny sighed. "No, as much as I don't like him, it wouldn't be right."

"We can't just leave him here." Parrish said.

"I know! If I had my thermos I'd suck him in and then throw him back in the Ghost Zone." Danny mused.

Danny gasped, he could see his breath rise and disappear as if he was out in the cold air of a winters day. Stiles stared at the wide-eyed teen as Danny slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" he blurted out.

Danny began looking around frantically, his hands fidgeting as he explained.

"My ghost sense. It goes off whenever there's a ghost around."

The sound of a bell ringing through the quiet building caught everyone off guard.

"You locked the front door, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, I did." Deaton said seriously.

"Danny, your 'ghost sense' goes off when there's a ghost around. Well…" Stiles motioned to Bullet.

"I know and it's not him that set it off." Danny said eyeing the entrance to the clinic.

Finally, unable to stand still Danny flew to the front of the building, behind him Deaton and Scott followed. Scott motioned for the others to stay where they were. As the two made it to the front, they watched as Danny stood in front the new comer.

Wulf towered over Danny as the young teen looked up at the other ghost. For a moment, Scott feared for the boy, only to be surprised as Danny hugged the werewolf tightly. Wulf's tail began to wag enthusiastically as a tooth smile spread across his muzzle as he returned the hug.

"Wulf!" Danny exclaimed.

"Mia amiko!" Wulf cried happily.

Holding the young ghost out Wulf began to lick the teen, as Danny cried out happily for him to stop. Scott and Deaton, a small smile of their faces, stared at the odd sight before them. Danny finally managed to get free of Wulf's grip as he wiped slobber off himself laughing.

"I take it this is a friend of yours?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah, Wulf helped me free my town from Walker's control and in turn we freed him. We've been friends since." Danny smiled to his ghostly friend.

Opening the front counter door, Deaton smiled to the werewolf ghost and held his hand out.

"Wulf, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Leaning in and sniffing the veterinaries' hand, Wulf looked to him.

"Ekspeso." Wulf said as his large hand engulfed Deaton's.

"Emissary?" Danny questioned the title.

Deaton smiled at Danny. "I'll explain later."

After his greeting with Deaton, Wulf looked to Scott and bowed his head slightly as he offered his greeting to the young werewolf.

"Alfa."

Danny, who seemed lost, stared back and forth between the two for moment.

"Yeah, I'd love it if you could explain all this later, but Wulf I'm glad you're here." Danny said placing a hand on the larger ghost's arm.

Wulf looked curiously at Danny as the teen began to explain their current situation.

"Bullet found me." Danny said.

Before Danny could continue, a vicious snarl erupted from the werewolf ghost as he bared sharp and deadly looking fangs.

"I take it they've met?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Bullet had this shock collar on him when he was Walker's prisoner. From what my friends and I gathered, he was abusing his 'privilege'." Danny said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Anyway, Vlad sent him and his mutated ghost animals after me. Bullet lost control them and now…" Danny looked away, sadness and guilt on his face.

" _I've heard about what's been happening_." Wulf said as he placed a comforting hand across Danny's shoulders.

"Can you help us get Bullet and those animals out of here?" Danny asked looking to his friend.

A gleeful, toothy smile spread across Wulf's muzzle. " _Of course."_

Danny smiled, he figured Wulf would take any opportunity to get pay back on Bullet when he could. Scott looked between the two spectral figures before finally speaking up.

"Is he going to take Bullet back to the uh, Ghost Zone?" Scott asked.

Danny's smile widened as playful green eyes seem to glow brighter with mirth. "Oh, something like that. Come on!"

Danny guided Wulf into the surgery room where Melissa and Bullet were being guarded by the others. Lydia gasped, alerting everyone to the new comer's entrance. Parrish backed away slightly at sight of the looming figure, while Stiles stared in surprise.

"You're Phantom?!" Stiles called to Danny.

Danny's eyes widened as he looked to the other teen.

"How did you know? I didn't even tell you that name?"

"He was at the hospital just after this you," Stiles motioned to Danny's current state. "left. Then he shows up saying some mumbo jumbo and that he was looking for Phantom."

Danny's mouth forming into a small 'o' as he began to understand. Wulf glared at Stiles, a look of irritation clear on his wolfish face.

" _It's not mumbo jumbo_." Wulf grumbled.

Danny laughed at his friend's complaint, while Stiles stared on in confusion.

"He speaks Esperanto, but he can still understand English." Danny said.

"So, the mongrel showed up too." Bullet scoffed from his prison.

Wulf growled a warning to the other ghost as Danny quickly introduced him to everyone else.

"Guy's this if Wulf. He can help us with our problems out in the woods, and in here."

"I'm not going to complain." Parrish said as he adjusted his belt. "I'd rather get rid of those things rather than take in another body."

"How is he going to help get rid of him?" Lydia asked.

" _With these._ " as Wulf said this, he held his hand up. Long and deadly green claws extended from the werewolf's finger tips.

Everyone in the room, but Danny, backed away from the menacing looking claws.

"So, brief ghost fact here. Ghosts all have the same abilities. Flight, invisibility, intangibility, and ecoto-blasts, but they can also have unique abilities too."

"What's yours?" Stiles asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Danny held up his hand for everyone to see. A crystal-like structure began to form from thin air above his hand. Once it was completely formed, he held his hand out, offering it to Stiles. The older teen took the diamond shaped crystal and held it up to the light, the coldness of the crystal began to seep down into his bones.

"Ice." Danny finally answered.

"What are his?" Lydia questioned as she pointed to Wulf's claws.

"Wulf can tear open a portal to the Ghost Zone at will." Danny said excitedly.

The larger ghost turned from the group and raised his clawed hand high into the air. With a sweeping arch, Wulf brought his claws down as they seemed to dig into the air. The space around them began to tear open, the edges ragged like a torn shirt. Bright green light flooded the room as chilled air washed over everyone.

"I give you the Ghost Zone." Danny announced.


	13. Chapter 13

OMG you guys! I'm so sorry for being gone so long! Like I said in my note, May was crazy busy for me. Fun, but busy...also I may or may not have had a case of writers block. I hope I haven't lost some of you in my long break. Well, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it and please let me know what you think.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP. Lowered the rating as well.

* * *

The eerie light of the portal cast various shades of green throughout the room. Humans and were-creatures alike stood back from the rift as they stared in awe.

"That is definitely not the veil." Deaton said breaking the silence.

"Nope." Stiles agreed.

Regaining some of her courage Lydia stepped forward to look closer at the swirling mass of green.

"If it's not the veil, then what is the...Ghost Zone?" she asked looking to Danny.

Smiling Danny began to explain.

"From what me and my friends can gather, and from information my parents have, the Earth and the Ghost Zone are like two sides of the same coin. A separate dimension if you will."

"So, then ghosts aren't really ghosts?" Parrish questioned as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"No, they're, we're still ghosts. Some ghosts are remnants of human consciousness, while others are born from strong thoughts or beliefs."

The group seemed happy with the explanation as they began to move on to the bigger issue.

"Well, now that's established, how do we deal with him?" Stiles gestured toward Bullet.

Bullet floated within his makeshift prison glaring at everyone in the room. Danny studied the ghost for a moment and turned to Deaton.

"What's keeping him in place right now?"

"Mountain ash, also known as Rowan. The user of mountain ash can lay it down to form a barrier to either keep the supernatural at bay or imprisoned."

"Oh, kind of like a makeshift anti-ghost barrier."

"Danny, you passed through it earlier with no problem and aren't you a ghost?" Parrish pointed out.

Rubbing the back of his neck Danny shrugged.

"Only half." he mumbled.

"Chimeras." Stiles said.

Scott looked to his friend in confusion. "What?"

"The mountain ash had no effect on chimeras remember. Maybe that's why Danny could pass through the barrier, he's still half human."

"That makes sense." Scott said as he thought back to how Theo had stepped over the mountain ash.

"Right, so I can pass through it, but Bullet can't, which means I can't just yank him out. How do you remove the barrier?"

"You simply break the line of ash." Deaton explained.

"Can anyone do that?" Danny asked warily as he eyed Bullet.

"No, only humans can. Or in your case half-humans too." Deaton said as a matter of fact.

Danny seemed to relax at this explanation. Some small part of him had become concerned that all Bullet had to do was brush the ash away and he'd be free. Looking to the ceiling and the floor Danny's brow furrowed as he puzzled over a new question.

"If we let him out, he could try for the ceiling or the ground."

"Not likely. The building is built with mountain ash wood as well, so even without the ash line, he's still trapped." Deaton explained.

"Right, good." Straightening up some, Danny began to address the group before him in a hushed tone.

"Here's the plan. Deaton, since you know how mountain ash works, you should break the barrier. Once it's gone, myself and Wulf can prevent him from flying off and toss him into the Ghost Zone."

"And if he does escape?" Stiles asked.

" _I won't let him._ " Wulf said with a slight growl.

"What'd he say?" Scott asked for everyone.

"He said he won't escape." Danny translated. "Besides, you guys may not be able to fully stop him, but you can still hurt him."

Scott nodded in understanding as they continued to lay out the plan. Moments passed and when each person knew what to do, they turned as one towards Bullet.

"Alright Bullet, it's time to go back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said, his arms crossed.

"Phef, if you think I'd go down without a fight, you got another thing comin' kid." Bullet growled out.

Danny crouched, ready for whatever move the other ghost made.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Deaton, who had snuck around the trapped ghost, kneeled before the line of ash and glanced at Danny. The younger teen, having spotted the veterinarian, nodded slightly. With a pass of his hands, the line of ash dispersed. Bullet, sensing the lack of a barrier, darted for the closest wall only to be blocked by Danny who acted quickly. The two darted across the room in a bizarre scene chase. This continued for a bit until Bullet crashed into the large chest of Wulf. Taking advantage of the moment, Wulf grinned a toothy grin and grabbed the other ghost.

" _Gotcha!_ "

Wulf seemed to tower over the other ghost as he held Bullet captive. Danny hovered beside Wulf and smiled childishly.

"What happen to the fight Bullet?" Danny teased.

"Have your mutt let me go and we'll see about a fight." Bullet growled as he struggled.

"Nah, besides I think you miss home too much. Don't you think he misses home too much Wulf?" Danny asked.

Wulf made a look of sincerity as he closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Then let's not delay his trip back then!"

Danny moved out of Wulf's way as the werewolf ghost swung Bullet back like a football and then tossed him into the portal. The only sound in the room was Bullet's cry of "NNOOO!" as he vanished into the portal. A brief pause hung in the air before the portal itself sealed up like a zipper, leaving only an empty space of the clinic in its wake.

Silence fell upon the clinic room as the air slowly began to return its normal temperature. A soft moan caught Scott's attention as he turned to see his mother starting to rouse. Tapping Stiles's arm to follow him, he walked to Melissa's side just as she opened her eyes.

"Mom." Scott spoke gently.

"Scott, what…what's going on?" she asked as she began to move to sit up.

Scott gently blocked her from moving, encouraging her to stay down.

"It's okay mom, everything is fine. Just rest okay?" He spoke softly and smiled at her.

Melissa yawned and smiled sleepily at her son.

"Alright. Wake…me…be…fore…" she slurred as she drifted back to sleep.

Scott kissed his mother's forehead and smiled a relieved smile.

"I will."

Happy that his mother was okay and unharmed. Scott turned his attention back onto the people in the room. Lydia stood between Parish and Stiles, the two looking like bodyguards for their local banshee, while Deaton stood at the surgery room entrance. Danny and Wulf hovered where the portal had once been grinning at each other, pleased by a job well done.

"Well, that worked out better than I excepted." Danny said as he landed on the ground.

"You were expecting something different?" Stiles questioned a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well, there was a chance he could overshadow one of you again and then we'd have to start over. Or he'd actually fight back." Danny answered. "But, he didn't! So yay?" he said weakly.

Stiles glared at the younger teen as he relaxed slightly.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way. Now what do we do about our other problem?" Parrish questioned as he tried to get everyone refocused.

Scott straightened up as he squared his shoulders, the air of authority thick around him. All eyes were on him as he began to speak.

"Now, we need to get rid of those creatures in the woods."

"Easier said than done." Deaton advised.

"True, but with Danny and Wulf's help, we might be able to get rid of them." Scott said.

Danny looked to Wulf, uncertainty written clearly on his face.

"Sure, I can help, but with the number of animals out there I could barely hold them off last time. Even with Wulf's help, we're going to need more help."

The group fell into silence as Scott tried to figure out a way they could handle the ghastly animals. Stiles snapped his fingers as he pointed to the ghostly teen.

"Your parents."

"What about them?" Danny asked.

"Their ghost hunters, right?"

"Yeah." Danny drew out his answer.

Stiles waited for Danny or anyone else to catch onto his train of thought as he eyed the group.

"Oh, come on! How do you not see it?" He cried roughing up his hair. "We can call your parents in to help us hunt the ghosts and get rid of them."

Danny stared wide-eyed at Stiles for a moment. A storm of emotions raced through him at the thought of having to face his parents, his sister, and friends after so many months away.

"It would make sense to call them in. I have to report that you've been found eventually." Parrish stated.

"I…" Danny sighed. "I know, but I'm…I'm just not ready to face them yet. Besides, while my parents are great at making anti-ghost equipment, they aren't very good at catching ghosts. Mom might be able to hit them, but dad not so much."

Danny clammed up after this, lost in his thoughts and fears of having to face those he'd left behind. Scott and his friends began to talk and plan, trying to think of any way to beat back the ghost animals with as little damage as possible. Wulf's voice broke through the den of noise, rousing Danny from his thoughts with a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Danny," The room feel silent as the larger ghost began to speak. " _I have a message from your friends I was to deliver when I found you. I believe now is a good time to read it."_

Reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, Wulf brought out a slightly wrinkled envelope. He held the letter out to Danny, who's shaking hands lightly took it. Written in a familiar handwriting was Danny's name, the back sealed with a small strip of tape.

Running his finger under the envelope flap, Danny opened it. Two folded pieces of notebook paper lay inside, a mixture of familiar handwriting scribbled on it. Taking a deep breath, Danny unfolded the paper and began to read the letter in a hushed voice.

"Danny,

If you are reading this, then that means Wulf has found you, and in good health we hope. Danny, please come home. What happen that day was not your fault, it never was. I heard from Sam and Tucker about how you left only a note to explain why you left, and I've got to say that was the weakest excuse to leave I've ever read!"

Danny winced slightly as he read that part.

"You didn't have to leave, in fact you should have stayed. Things in Amity got rough after you left. The number of ghost attacks on the town have increased and with mom and dad worried about you, their spirit just isn't into it. Valerie is trying to keep up with the attacks as well, but she can only do so much."

Guilt racked Danny as he continued to read Jazz's letter.

"Danny, no one blamed you for what happen. I don't, neither do Sam or Tucker. So please, come back with Wulf. We need you Danny, we all need you.

Love you,

Jazz"

Danny sniffled as tears flowed freely. At some point while reading, he had changed back to his human form. Everyone in the room had quieted as they watched the younger teen break down. Scott stepped closer just as Danny's knees gave way. Acting quickly, Wulf and Scott caught him and lowered the pained boy to the floor.

Kneeling to be level with the younger teen Scott watched as fat, wet tears stained the paper Danny still held in slightly shaking hands.

"Danny, what happen back at home?"

Danny shook his head, he still didn't want to say. Wulf kneeled as well gently placing his furred face on the teens cheek, offering his own comfort.

"Mia amiko, _you must let this guilt go or it will eat you."_ Wulf's baritone voice said calmly.

"How can she say that? How can she say it wasn't my fault? It was my fault!" Danny said as he gulped down air.

"I should have been paying attention to what was happening, but he wouldn't give me a break."

"Danny." Scott said softly urging the teen to continue.

"He threw me through a nearby building. It was an old condemned building, there shouldn't have been anyone in there, but I didn't know. I didn't know Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had taken shelter there while I was fighting."

"What happen?" Scott asked.

"Vlad aimed a blast at me and the next thing I know the building is collapsing around us. I tried to shield them from the debris, but something must have hit me, because I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up, Sam was digging me out this pile, while Tucker was trying to get to Jazz."

Danny looked to everyone in the room, his eyes red and puffy, and filled with guilt.

"Soon as I was free, we managed to get Jazz free. She was worse than all of us. I remember blood everywhere, and she wouldn't wake up. That's when EMTs showed up."

Danny shuddered at the memory of seeing his sister hurt so badly.

"How bad were you all hurt?" came Deaton's calm voice.

"When we reached the hospital, they rushed Jazz off to work on her, while others worked on me, Sam, and Tucker. They kept saying I was lucky cause all I had were a few scratches, while Sam and Tucker weren't as lucky. Sam had a minor concussion and a sprained wrist, she needed stitches for her head wound. Tucker ended up with a broken arm and had to have pieces of glass removed from his hands."

"But you all lived." Lydia said, her hand clinging to Stiles.

"Yeah, but at a price. Jazz had to have two blood transfusions. I hadn't seen it at the time, but a piece of rebar has punctured her side. She could have died and it would have been my fault."

"Vlad is the family friend you were talking about the other day, right?" Scott confirmed.

Danny nodded, sadness turned to anger.

"I blame myself for what happen, but I blame Vlad more than anything. I ran, because I knew if we got into another fight, they'd get hurt again. Or worse, someone else."

"He put a reward out for your return." Parrish said, a hint of anger in his own voice.

"Figures." Danny scoffed.

The room was filled with silence for a moment, before Danny finally gathered himself and stood. Wulf stood behind him like a guard, while Scott backed away to give him some room.

"I'm done. I'm done running and hiding." Danny's eyes flashed green with anger and determination. "Wulf, go back to Amity and tell Sam and Tucker you've found me, but I need their help."

"Wait, what? Why do you need your friends help?" Stiles questioned.

"Like I said earlier, my parents aren't really that good at fighting ghosts, but my friends have been helping me. If we want to get rid of those ghosts we're going to need their help."


	14. Chapter 14

It lives! Sorry is took me so long to get this out. Busy times at work and writers blocks were reeking havoc on this poor story, but here ya go! I know it's a bit short, but I've got more coming as we near the end of this story. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP.

* * *

Scott sat back heavily on his couch and laid his head back with a sigh. He'd managed to make it home with his mother and a very tired Danny. After putting his mother in her bed, Scott watched as a tired Danny shuffled his way to his room. He should have done the same and gone to his own room to sleep, but the events at Deaton's clinic had shook him greatly. The idea of his own mother being harmed was real and she had been hurt before, but seeing it in person was something new. Now he was a bundle of emotions and fighting the urge to shift. So far, he'd been successful or so he thought.

The edge of his vision was becoming tinted with red. Scott didn't need to look in a mirror to know his eyes were glowing. He sat there in the brightly lit room as the mid-morning sun shone through the windows of the living room. All he wanted at this point was sleep. No, he needed sleep. But Scott felt too wired. So, he sat on the couch hoping exhaustion would simply force him into sweet oblivion.

Closing his eyes, Scott began to recall the last conversation they'd had at Deaton's as Danny explained why his friends were a better choose than his parents.

" _What are teenagers doing out late at night fighting ghosts?" Parrish asked._

" _Again, my parents aren't that great at fighting ghosts and they're kind of oblivious to most of the ghosts that show up. So, we go out and stop most of them before they can actually do any damage." Danny explained._

" _Your friends, they're human?" Stiles asked._

" _As human as you. Look, trust me on this, okay? Sam is an expert marksman with most of the weapons. Tuck can work most them as well, but he's great with tech. They've helped me fight off ghosts ever since I've gotten my powers, they know what they're doing."_

" _I don't feel comfortable putting anyone else at risk of getting hurt or worse, killed." Scott said._

" _What do we have to lose?" Lydia spoke up. "We were their age when all this supernatural stuff started here. If they can help us stop those things then let them."_

In the end Scott had relented. Danny had sent Wulf back to get his friends, while Scott laid out a plan to contact everyone once they had arrived. Parrish had even agreed to wait till after all they got rid of the ghost animals before reporting Danny as found. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

The creak of wood alerted Scott to movement from the stairs behind him. The faint scent of soap mixed with something Scott had yet to place told him Danny was coming down. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched as a tired, blanket covered Danny made his way to the couch. Danny stopped half-way in the living room and stared back at Scott.

"You okay?" the younger teen asked as he tensed up some.

Scott was confused for a moment before remembering that his eyes were still red.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't…I can't shift them back right now." He admitted reluctantly.

Relaxing, Danny nodded in understanding.

"Mine flash green when I'm really mad sometimes. Usually at school or when Vlad is around." He said thoughtfully.

"School that bad?" Scott asked as Danny sat on the couch near him.

"Not really, just the typical school bully pushing the wrong buttons occasionally and with Vlad…well you can guess why." Danny said casually.

The room lapsed into a comfortable silence as the two tired teens sat in the warm living room. Danny looked about the room lazily at the various photos and nick knacks that were typical of a family home.

"Were you always a werewolf?" Danny asked as he stared at a picture of a younger Scott.

"No." Scott replied. "I was a normal human boy. I was bitten in my freshman year of high school."

"That must have been hard."

"Yeah, the Alpha that bit me wanted me to kill my friends." Scott recalled.

"Ouch. I take it he didn't get his way?"

"No, we set him on fire and his nephew tore his throat out." Scott said numbly.

Danny stared in disbelief briefly, before shaking his head.

"I thought I had it bad."

They sat for a few hours talking about the supernatural. Scott filled Danny in on who and what everyone was. While Danny explained more about ghosts and their world. The conversation eventually came to an end when Danny didn't reply to Scott's question. Looking over to the younger teen, Scott could see that he'd fallen asleep, his head leaning against the back of the couch. Smiling to himself, Scott stared off into nothing as sleep finally claimed him too.

* * *

When Melissa woke, she stretched in her soft bed and smiled. It's been a long time since she'd had such good sleep like that. She took her time as she went through her morning routine. She began to think back on the evening before. She remembered seeing her son and his friends as pride filled her heart. She'd have to update them on the camper's condition, which despite his wounds, he'd make a full recovery.

As she continued to mull over last night's events, she stopped. How had she gotten home? She couldn't recall driving home or going to bed. In fact, she was wearing the same clothing from last night. Had she been that exhausted that she didn't change? Finishing up, Melissa made her way down stairs as she tried to recall just how she made it home. Looking around the living room she eventually spotted Scott and Danny asleep on the couch. Even at one o'clock in the afternoon the two teens seemed to be sleeping soundly. Just how late had those two stayed up? Shaking her head and smiling fondly she went to the kitchen for her afternoon coffee.

She tried to make as little noise as she could, knowing Scott would wake in a heartbeat at the slightest sound. She cringed when the coffee pot hit the burner a bit too roughly, but to her surprise Scott slept through it. Melissa began to wonder if she should be concerned about him, but chalked it up to another late night out with friends and exhaustion. She leaned back against the island counter as a million thoughts still rushing through her mind as the coffee slowly began to drip.

Rustling from the couch drew her attention to the living room, where Scott had sat up straight and was stretching. He turned toward the kitchen. His sleep filled eyes cleared in an instant when he saw her. Melissa gasped slightly as Scott moved quickly to her and engulfed her in a large hug.

"Woah there kid! Good morning to you too." She laughed slightly as she returned his hug.

Scott held onto her for a bit longer, making Melissa grow worried. He never did this unless he'd been stressed by something.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happen?" she spoke softly coaxing him to talk to her.

Scott pulled back to look at her, his worried eyes scanning her over, making sure she was truly alright.

"Hey." Melissa said getting him to focus on her. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a moment. Why would he ask such a question and how did he know she was confused about the night before?

"Sort of." She answered truthfully. "I recall you and Stiles coming in with the camper. I remember taking care of him and other patients throughout the night. Then walking to my car after work and…" she paused. That's where everything ended. She could not recall driving home or going to bed.

"What happen last night Scott?"

Scott wasn't sure at first if he should tell his mother what had happened, but he also knew it was impossible to keep anything from her these days.

"Get your coffee first, then I'll tell you." He said as he grabbed a mug for her.

A short while later mother and son sat at the table, Melissa listening to every word Scott said. He explained that she'd been possessed by a ghost and how that ghost had used her to attack him and Danny. Melissa was shaken by this as she shivered slightly.

"Are you alright? Is Danny okay?" she asked looking over to the couch where Danny was still sleeping.

"Yeah, we're fine Mom, promise."

"What happened next?"

Scott continued to explain how Danny had knocked her out and then Scott had rushed Danny and her to Deaton's. It was then that Scott seemed to hesitate in his story.

"What happened next is hard to explain and I don't think it's my place say." He explained.

"It's about Danny, isn't it?" Melissa guessed.

Scott nodded as he looked toward the living room.

"When John brought him into the hospital that night, we all guessed Danny wasn't normal, and judging by your hesitation you know what he is now." She concluded.

"All I can say is he's like the Chimeras we faced last year, but not."

"You're really going to have to tell me about these Chimeras you keep talking about." Danny's voice made both Scott and Melissa jump.

The younger teen stood in the doorway of the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. His hair was messier than normal and his clothes wrinkled from his awkward sleeping position on the couch.

"How are you?" Danny directed to Melissa.

It took a moment for Melissa to register that he was addressing her as she watched Danny make his way towards the coffee maker.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you. I hear you got to play hero yesterday." She said as casually as she could.

Danny tensed some as he pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet, but then continued with his task.

"Yeah, I guess. How much did you tell her Scott?"

"I've only told her about how she was possessed and then we got to Deaton's." Scott explained.

Danny nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee and then joined them at the table. He remained silent for a moment as he stared into his cup. Sighing, Danny took a sip of the coffee and then began to tell Melissa his side of last night's events.

To say Melissa was surprised to learn that Danny had powers would have been a lie. The way he spoke, hesitantly and thoughtfully meant he wasn't used to others knowing about him or his abilities. She continued to listen, asking a question periodically, as Danny explained the plan they now had to rid Beacon Hills of the ghost animals.

"Wow. You guys really thought this through, huh?" Melissa said, somewhat dumbfounded. "Well, I have to say, please be careful and Danny, thank you."

Danny's cheeks tinged pink at the praise as he looked away from her, embarrassment and self-loathing mixed on his face.

"Please don't thank me. If I'd confronted what happened back at home instead of running away none of this would have happened."

Melissa stood quickly from her chair and marched over to the younger teen. Danny shrank back some from the sudden motherly presence, as she glared at him. It was a look only a mother could give, that without words said, 'stop right now'.

She cupped Danny's face gently, not allowing him to look away from her as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"You're right. You should have stayed and confronted whatever it was that happened at home, but thinking of the should haves and could haves does not change the fact that what you did last night, and what you're doing now is heroic and selfless."

"But," Danny began to protest.

Melissa drew Danny into a motherly hug, stopping him from countering her.

"Don't doubt yourself so much, you're stronger than you think."

Quiet sniffs greeted Melissa's ears as she pulled back and saw Danny crying. Smiling she squeezed his shoulders.

"Right, so judging by what you said," she directed at Danny. "we're going to be having guests over in a while."

Wiping away his tears and straightening up, Danny cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Wulf should be back with Sam and Tucker soon…I think."

"And I guess everyone else will be coming over as well?" Melissa directed at Scott.

"Yeah, but I'll call them once his friends get here." He confirmed.

"Oh good, I'm so not ready to have a dozen teens in my house this early." Melissa admitted.

"Mom!" Scott laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah I've go no real excuse why this took so long to put up. Just pure laziness mixed with writer's block. Sorry it took this long, but I am gonna finish this story. I am currently working on the next chapters that will lead up to the finale. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

TW- Post S5 DP-Pre PP.

* * *

Day passed into night with no word from Wulf or any sight of Danny's friends. Scott and Melissa sat comfortably in the living room, while Danny sat on the nearby cushioned chair, his knee bouncing with nerves.

"You going to be okay there Danny?" Melissa asked, slightly amused by the boys' nervous ticks.

"Yes...no... I don't know!" Danny said as he ran his hands through his messed-up hair.

Melissa hid her smirk as she took a sip of her drink, the younger teens hair was more wild than normal, giving him the look of a crazed scientist. To Melissa, Danny's reaction was so much like Scott's when he was that age. Placing her drink down on the table, Melissa walked over to Danny.

"Hey," she said as she put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright. From what I've been hearing, your friends are great people. I can't guarantee they won't be mad, but they care enough to try and search for you."

Danny stared at Melissa for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"You're right. I…" before Danny could continue his statement, he gasped as a puff of cooled air escaped from his mouth.

"Someone's here." Scott stated as he rose from his seat on the couch.

The sound of furious knocks rattled the front door, followed by the sound of voices bickering with one another.

"Chill Sam, I'm just as anxious as you, but you're going to knock their door down. Besides what if this isn't the right house." came the voice of a young man.

"Tucker, we followed Wulf all the way here and he said this was the address Danny gave him. Right, Wulf?" The irritated voice of young woman snapped back.

Melissa smiled kindly at a wide-eyed Danny, his face a mixture of fear and longing. Scott stood near Danny, giving support to his new friend and a clear view of the front door. Walking to the door, she took a deep breath readying herself for a very emotional and busy night. Unlocking the door, Melissa opened it and was face to face with two young teens and one glowing werewolf.

The girl, Sam she guessed, stormed past Melissa her heavy boots echoing through the house as she closed in on Danny.

"Now Sam, wait a minute. Hear me out." Danny stuttered as he tried to back pedal away from the intimidating girl.

Eventually Danny ran out of room to back up as he bumped into the nearby wall. The sound of flesh smacking flesh hard was deafening in the quiet of the living room. The young man at the door, Tucker, flinched at the sound and shook his head.

"Had that coming…" Tucker whispered.

"Ow!" Danny cried as he covered the injured cheek.

Scott stood back, surprised by the sudden response to the friends seeing each other again.

"That was for running away!" Fierce violet eyes glared daggers at Danny as tears threated to fall. Faster than Danny could block, Sam punched his unguarded arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Danny cringed now massaging the offended arm.

"That was for not coming back!" she swung again, only to be blocked by Danny grabbing her arms firm but gently.

Melissa had silently invited Tucker and Wulf into the house as the event unfolded. She guided them to the other side of the living room as they took in the scene before them.

"Let me go right now Danny!" Sam demand as she struggled to free herself.

"Sam, I'm sorry! Okay?!" Danny cried over her, "I'm sorry I ran, I'm sorry I was a coward. I'm sorry I couldn't protect all of you, but I felt like I had no other choice. I couldn't see you guys get hurt, because of me."

By now Sam had stopped struggling, her face hidden by a fall of raven hair. Danny let go of her arms, as she stood still with her fisted hands at her side. Tucker walked up behind her, giving Danny a quick look of acknowledgement, before speaking.

"We knew the dangers, you know. You told us to run, but we couldn't just leave you man. What happen then wasn't your fault either."

Danny looked away as shame filled him.

"But you're my friends, my family, and I let you guys get hurt. You could have died because I was careless. Maybe leaving wasn't the smartest thing I've done,"

"Says the C student." Tucker quipped as he grinned.

"C plus thank you." Danny couldn't help his response. It felt so natural so normal, like home.

"But Sam, Tucker… I am sorry for leaving. I shouldn't have run. Well, I'm done running now. I just want to go home."

Sam sniffed slightly before running her arm across her face and looked up. The friends stared each other down before they moved in for a much-needed group hug. They stayed this way until Wulf coughed, reminding the three teens of the other people in the room. The three younger teens looked bashful as they finished their hug and looked at their audience.

"Sorry," Danny apologized to Scott and Melissa. "Scott, Melissa, these are my friends. Sam, Tucker, this is Melissa McCall and Scott. They've been taking care of me while I was here."

Melissa smiled warmly at the group and held her hand out in greeting.

"It's nice to finally meet these friends I've been hearing about recently." She said.

"Thanks for taking care of this idiot for us." Tucker said jabbing a thumb back at Danny, as he shook hands with Melissa and Scott.

"Hey!"

"Joking aside, we're thankful you talked some sense into Danny." Sam said.

"It wasn't just us," Scott said. "Your friend Wulf also convinced him too."

The glowing werewolf, who'd been standing off to the side, perked up at the mention of his name. Melissa would have never guessed a ghost or a werewolf could blush, but the greenish tint that tinged the ghost's cheeks was proof.

"So, this is Wulf then?" Melissa said as she walked over to him. "I hear you helped my son and me. Thank you." She said placing a gentle hand on Wulf's arm.

Wulf stared in surprise at the woman for a moment before bowing his head.

" _Nedankinde_." He said.

Melissa, confused by the foreign sounding language turned to look at the other teens.

"He said 'you're welcome'." Tucker supplied.

Scott watched as the three friends stood close together and couldn't help but be reminded of his own friends. He recalled how for nearly two weeks the group of friends had stuck together, never far from each other's reach after the Beast incident. He figured the need to be close was a pack thing, but considering most of his friends weren't wolves, it was simply a need to reaffirm that everyone was okay.

"I'm guessing weird things happen here too since you're not running, screaming 'GHOST!' right now." Sam said.

Melissa smiled a friendly, coy smile. "You could say that. Would you guys be interested in a warm drink?" she offered.

"Oh! Hot Chocolate if you got any." Tucker eagerly requested.

"Tea, please." Sam said as the group filed into the kitchen.

Once drinks had been made, the teens sat down at the dining room table.

"Since it's getting close to dinner time, I'll go ahead and start that. How's baked chicken sound." Melissa offered.

"Oh, Sam's vegan." Danny said suddenly remembering.

"So, that means no meat. I should have some salad left in the fridge." Melissa said thoughtfully.

"Salad's fine with me. I'm just thankful for the food. I was so nervous this morning I didn't eat." Sam admitted.

"Great, I'll go get dinner ready, I'm sure you guys have some things to discuss." Melissa reminded Scott.

"Thanks, Mom." Scott said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

For a few minutes, there was awkward silence until Danny finally spoke up.

"So…did Wulf tell you guys why I wanted you to come here?"

"Sort of, once he told us where you were, we kind of just bolted and here we are." Tucker admitted.

Scott shifted uncomfortably in his chair some. He knew they needed Sam and Tucker there to help fight the ghost animals, but he was still unsure about telling them about his pack.

"How did you guys get here anyway? Private jet?" Danny asked looking to Sam.

"No, I should be insulted that you think I'd use my privilege that way." Sam said pretending to be offended. "No, we took the Specter Speeder."

"You did what!?" Danny bolted to the nearest window looking for the vehicle.

"Chill dude, we hid it on the outskirts of town. Plus, your parents don't even know it's gone and Jazz is covering for us." Tucker said.

"Jazz? She's…she's okay?" Danny questioned as he faced his friends.

"Yeah man. She's fine. Got a small scar from the accident, but she recovered." Tucker confirmed.

Danny sighed heavily as his shoulders relaxed. He'd been worried about Jazz, but unsure how to ask about her.

"Is she mad at me?"

"Yes." Sam said bluntly. "But, she's more worried about you than anything else. You know how she is."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I do and knowing her she's been trying to analyze my note for any more detail." Danny said with a scoff.

"Oh yeah, we had to take the note away because she would stay up to all hours looking it up and down for more clues to where you might have gone off to." Tucker supplied.

Staring out the window Danny smiled a sad smile.

"Where didn't I go is the better question. I flew to Florida, but then got into some trouble with the ghosts at the Castillo."

"You went St. Augustine, but not Cape Canaveral?" Sam questioned. "And what did you do to them?"

"Yes, St. Augustine. I figured you'd guys would look at Cape Canaveral first, and I didn't do anything! They just didn't like me hanging around. Said I was 'mala suerte', whatever that means."

"Means bad luck." Scott supplied.

The younger teens stared at Scott with a small amount of astonishment.

"Took a trip to Mexico recently; kind of had to learn Spanish." Scott supplied to the unasked question that hung in the air.

"Nice." Tucker said smirking. "So how did you end up in California?"

"Well, after I left Florida, I traveled around and did odd end jobs here and there so I could eat and what not. I was flying over a desert when I found a cave to sleep in for the night, turns out I wasn't welcomed there either." Danny placed his hand over his side as he remembered the wound he'd received.

"Turns out the cave was home to a ghost that did not like me."

"Well that explains the wound the Sheriff found you with." Scott said as he thought back to first seeing Danny.

"You got hurt?!" Sam rose from her chair quickly moving to make sure Danny was okay.

"Yes, but I'm fine now, honestly." Danny calmed her before she could get up any further. "Melissa took care of me while I was at the hospital."

"The…the hospital?" Tucker swallowed hard.

"Danny, they most likely drew your blood. If the GIW finds out then…"

"GIW?" Scott questioned.

"Guys in White. They're a government run anti-ecto team, but really they're amateur ghost hunters with pay from Uncle Sam." Danny supplied.

"Oh, if you're worried about them or other people discovering something weird, they won't." Scott assured the group.

"How do you know?" Sam question as she glared at Scott.

"My mom was Danny's nurse and let's just say she's no stranger to the supernatural."

"And the blood?" Sam pressed.

"Switched and destroyed. As Scott said I'm not new to this game of hide the evidence." Melissa said as she peaked into the dining room. "Dinner will be ready soon, Scott come help me get the plates."

Scott nodded and rose to help his mother.

"What about this Sheriff you said found Danny? Did he notice anything…odd?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, he noticed, but he's seen enough of the supernatural to understand discretion. Besides tweaking the incident report isn't that hard." Scott said as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam and Tucker relaxed knowing that their friend was well and in the clear with any authorities.

"What kind of town is this place?" Tucker questioned as he looked to Danny for an answer.

"One that's no stranger to the supernatural from what I've seen and one that needs our help, but I'll fill you guys in on that after we eat."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi...To my readers who have been waiting nearly a year for the next chapter...I have no excuses for why this took so long to get out, other than sheer laziness on my part. To any new readers, I'm so glad you've been enjoying this story and I promise I haven't abandoned it. In fact there are only a few more chapters left until the story is complete. So, I hope you all stick around for future chapters and eventual ending. ~Isono

Teen Wolf- Post Season 5. Danny Phantom- pre-Phantom Planet.

Esperanto Translation: Saluton=Hello

* * *

Dinner had passed with friendly conversation as Melissa and Scott answered what questions Sam and Tucker may have had. Despite Melissa's protest, the teens insisted on helping with after dinner clean up.

Wulf who had declined any food or drink, sat happily in the living room watching the TV.

"I get this feeling you aren't telling us everything." Sam said as she cleaned off her plate in the sink.

"Well, there are some things that aren't mine to talk about." Melissa said eyeing her son.

"I'll answer what I can later, but I think the others need to be here as well." Scott said.

"Others?" Tucker questioned. "I know you told us about all the weird things happening here, but there's more to it?"

"Something like that." Scott said.

Sam seemed to perk up at this hint.

"There's more than just ghosts, isn't there?" Excitement clear in her voice.

Danny smiled at her enthusiasm and looked to Scott as he shrugged his shoulders. "Goth, loves all things dark and supernatural."

Scott laughed a little, Sam's enthusiasm reminding him of Stiles' excitement about all things supernatural when they were all so new to it.

"I'm going to go ahead and call my friends over, they need to be part of this talk, and they can help with the planning."

Scott, reaching for his phone left the kitchen while Sam, Danny, and Tucker continued to help Melissa clean up.

Within half an hour Liam, Hayden, Lydia, and Malia began to crowd into the McCall residence. Melissa watched as her living room was, not for the first or last time, filled with teens. If someone from outside looked in, they would never guess that these teens had seen more horrors and faced more challenges than they should have had to.

It had been those challenges that had made Scott's bond with his friends all the stronger and had turned her once timid, but determined little boy into a strong, brave young man. Glancing at Danny, who was surrounded by his two friends, Melissa couldn't help thinking of how similar he was to Scott. A single instance changed both their lives, and both boys had taken it all in stride. Strong was the only word that she could use to sum them up with.

The group of teens talked quietly among each other, Danny and his friends separated slightly from the others. Each new person eyeing the other. Scott, clearing his throat, waited for everyone to quiet down as they all settled into the living room.

"Alright." Scott stared at the group. Alpha or not, speaking to such a large group was a bit nerve racking. Clearing his throat again and taking a deep breath Scott continued.

"Everyone, you all know Danny. Stiles, did you fill in the others about what happened earlier and of with the current situation?"

Stiles nodded, "Yup, told them what was going on and a little of the small plan we do have."

"Good, do any of you have any objections to helping Danny out?" Scott directed his question to the rest of his pack.

"If it means getting those things out of my woods, I'm all in." Malia said.

"We're in." Hayden confirmed for both her and Liam.

"Alright. Danny I'll let you introduce your friends." Scott stood back as Danny stood, looking bashfully at the group.

"Uh…hi. So I'm Danny, which you already knew…" Danny blushed at his own awkwardness. "Um, yeah, so these are my friends. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson." He said pointing to each of them.

A round of hello's and hi's were exchanged before Danny continued.

"Please don't freak out," Danny mumbled, more to himself than to the other teens present. "Lydia and Stiles, you've already met him, but my other friend who will help us get rid of these other ghosts is, Wulf." Danny gestured to his left.

As if on cue, Wulf materialized seemingly out of nowhere near Sam and Tucker. Liam jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the ghostly werewolf, while Hayden and Malia looked on in surprise.

" _Saluton."_ Wulf greeted as he waved and smiled a toothy smile.

Looking to Danny, Malia asked, "So, it's true then? You're a ghost too?"

"Well, half ghost anyway." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

Going quickly through his story, Danny explained how he'd come across his ghostly abilities and befriended Wulf, before briefly skimming over why he had ended up in Beacon Hills.

"And that brings us to now." He concluded.

Werewolves, werecoyote, Banshee, and humans stared at the young man as they processed everything. Danny fidgeted nervously under their gaze, before the silence was broken by Malia.

"Well, that's messed up. I thought Peter's obsession with Scott was bad, but this Vlad guy takes the cake."

Danny laughed a bit, relieved that he hadn't broken anyone.

Scott stood back up taking the floor, getting everyone's attention again.

"Now that Danny has explained everything to us, I feel it's only fair that we tell him and his friends about us. However, if you do not agree then…"

"Just do it." Liam said. "He's trusted us with his secret, and if he trusts his friends, then I do too."

Scott smiled at his Beta, the thought of how far the younger teen had come since being bitten made him proud.

"Okay then. Danny, you know about me, Liam, and Hayden, correct?" Scott asked, trying to find a starting point.

"Yeah."

"Sam, Tucker," Scott directed toward to two other teens. "You have to promise that what you're going to hear won't get out. I want my friends and family safe."

"Hey, you have our word man, last thing we want is anyone to get hurt and we won't be the cause of it." Tucker said.

"Mum's the word." Sam said mimicking a zipper across her lips.

Scott, not hearing their heartbeats change or smelling any scent of a lie, nodded and began to explain the oddities that was Beacon Hill's pack. An hour later and a few questions answered, Tucker was scratching his head, while Sam was smiling ear to ear.

"I'll say it again. What kind of town is this place?" Tucker finally said.

A small chores of laughter rang out through the teens, easing any tension that was there.

"We keep asking ourselves that too." Stiles supplied.

"Okay, okay. So, let me make sure I've got this right." Sam said. "You three," She pointed to Scott, Liam, and Hayden. "Are werewolves and Scott's the Alpha. You're a werecoyote."Malia nodded. "You're a Banshee." Lydia smiled coily. "And you're human." She finished with Stiles.

"Well, I was possessed by an evil fox spirit once." Stiles said, feeling a bit defensive at being label 'just human'.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Tucker and I are human, and we go out ghost hunting with Danny all the time. Sometimes you need a human touch, you know." Sam clarified.

"Huh, true." Stiles seemed to puff up a bit, his ego soothed.

"Human or werewolf, unless we've got ghost powers like Danny or Wulf here, we're not going to be doing much damage to those things in the woods." Malia stated.

"Ah, see that's where we come in!" Tucker said as he stood. "When me and Sam go out to help Danny, we're armed with his parents' tech."

Reaching into his pocket and searching for a moment, Tucker pulled out a small simple looking silver tube. Uncapping the tube revealed a bright shade of green lipstick.

"While I'm all for unique shades of lipstick, how is that supposed to help fight against ghosts?" Lydia questioned as she eyed the small compact with suspicion.

"Mom and Dad are unconventional when it comes to their designs, but they work...most of the time." Danny supplied. "That is the Fenton Lipstick Blaster."

"Blaster? That thing is supposed to be a gun of some kind?" pointing to the small device, Stiles looked just as sceptic of it as Lydia.

"Nah, this little thing is more like a laser blaster, but also great for dry lips." Tucker stated as he applied a layer to his lips.

"So we use laser lipstick to fight these things then?" Liam questioned.

"You can if you want to, but we have other weapons we can use too." Sam said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"That's right! You guys came in the Specter Speeder." Danny turned to his friends with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you guys brought a thermos with you too?"

"Duh, of course we did, along with the Fenton Grappler, the Anti-Ghost Bo, and more." Tucker said proudly as he put the lipstick away.

"I heard you mention this earlier, but what exactly is a Specter Speeder again?" Melissa, who'd been listening quietly finally questioned.

* * *

"When Wulf came back and told us where you were, we knew we had to come as quickly as possible. So, with Jazz's help, we snuck down to your parent's basement and borrowed the Specter Speeder." Tucker explained as he and Sam, braving the cold night air, led the group through the woods behind Scott's house.

"There's a part of me that should be very disappointed about two minors stealing and driving illegally, but considering the current situation, I have no say." Melissa huffed as she ducked under a low hanging tree limb.

"Would it make you feel better if I said my parents are oblivious to these kind of things?" Danny supplied.

Melissa eyed Danny, "Not really."

"How did you guys get here so quickly though? Wulf left yesterday and it would have taken you at least two days from Amity to get here." Lydia asked.

"Normally, sure, but we went through the Ghost Zone." Sam replied.

"You guys did what!?" Danny cried out in surprise. "You know it's dangerous to go in there, even with weapons."

"Relax dude, Wulf and Frostbite helped us through."

"Frostbite?" Liam asked.

"Oh, um, another friendly ghost who lives in the Ghost Zone." Danny simplified.

Liam nodded his head pretending to understand, as Hayden rolled her eyes.

"Frostbite lent you guys the Infinity Map?" Danny continued to question his friends.

"When we told him you were in trouble, he felt honor bound to help the 'Great One'." Sam replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she mentioned 'Great One'.

"So, by using this map, you got here faster?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much. Long story short, it's a map that shows you where natural portals will open up in the real world. I'd explain in more detail, but that'd be a whole 'nother story." Tucker said. "Besides, we're here."

The group stopped just short of a messy pile of large limbs, shrubbery, and leaves. The attempt to camouflage the shiny metallic vehicle was sloppy and poorly done. However, with how deep into the woods they had walked, the temporary cover was good enough.

The group began to remove the leave and tree limbs, and within a minute, the Specter Speeder was cleared. The low evening sunlight reflected off the metallic body of the odd looking transport, as the neon green trimming glowed faintly.

"The Fenton Specter Speeder." Hayden read the small print on the side of the vehicle. "This doesn't look like any normal car at all."

"Nothing my parents make is normal to be fair." Danny said as he held his hand out to Sam. "Hey, let me see the keys."

Sam casually tossed a small set of keys to him and waited for him to unlock the speeder. The group watched on with mild fascination as the door to the speeder clicked and hissed open. Once fully open, Danny walked into the speeder and with the ease of familiarity, began to open smaller compartments.

Scott following, walked up to the opening and peered inside. He was surprised by how much space there was inside the unusual vehicle. He watched as Danny began to pull odd looking devices from various sections of the vehicle, placing them on the floor after inspecting them.

"Your parents made this? I read online that they were inventors and I know you said so too, but this…" Stiles gestured. "This is something else."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, you think this is something, you should see the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle."

"You mean the 'RV'." Tucker said making air quotations with his fingers.

"Word of advice if you ever come to Amity, don't ride with my dad if you value your lunch." Danny said as he turned to the group of supernaturally powered teens. In one hand, he held a silver soup thermos, in the other, a large but odd looking gun.

"These things will be our ticket to getting rid of those ghosts. This," he shook the thermos. "is the Fenton Thermos and this is the…"

"Let me guess, the Fenton Gun." Malia supplied, as she reached for the gun and began to look it over.. "Do your parents like to name everything after them?"

Sighing heavily, Danny replied, "No, that is the Fenton Anti-Ghost Laser and yes, they do. Original names, I know, but that can fire an ecto blast that will stop any charging ghost or singe your hair off." Danny supplied.

Stiles quickly snatched the laser gun away from Malia, who had been looking down the barrel, and handed it back to Danny.

"Sam, do we have anything else in there?" the half ghost teen asked as he looked behind him.

Shrugging Sam began to look around as well. "I don't know of everything in here honestly. We kind of just tossed what we could in here before leaving."

"So these weapons can get rid of these animal… ghost things?" Malia asked as she glared at Stiles.

"They should, but ghost are pretty tough." Tucker replied truthfully.

"If we amp the power up on any of these guns, they should do the trick though." Danny explained.

A cry of "Ah-Ha!" sounded off from inside the speeder as Sam re-emerged with multiple small silver cartridges in hand.

"Fenton Anti-Ghost goo. We don't have the gun for them, but these could still be useful."

Danny thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to make the goo work in their favor.

"We could apply it to normal objects." Danny said as he went back in to search through the speeder again.

Scott looked on in quiet surprise as the three teens checked over various weapons they pulled from the speeder. It was clear they had plenty of experience in dealing with ghosts and the weapons used to rid them. Their casual interaction and comments regarding ghosts and travels to another dimension from earlier were so alien to him.

"So, how easy is it to use those things?" Stiles finally asked.

"Very. Think of it as an overpowered Nerf Gun." Tucker answered. "All the power and no kick back."

"Should I be concerned about these weapons?" Melissa questioned, looking warily at the weapons before them. "How harmful to humans are they?"

"Most of these are harmless to humans, the goo can be tricky to get out of your clothing and hair, and a low level ecto blast will just make you tingly." Danny said.

"What would happen if a high powered blast hit you?" Lydia asked.

Cringing from multiple memories of being hit or subject to most of his parents gadgets, along with past fights with other ghosts, Danny answered.

"You'd be looking at second to third degree burns, or other worse possible injuries." he said solemnly.

"Speaking from experience?" Liam asked, a slight look of sympathy on his face.

"Plenty." Danny said dryly. "I'm lucky I heal so quickly or Mom and Dad would catch on to what I've been doing sooner."

"While this is great and all, how will this help us against those things?" Malia asked, annoyance and irritation clear in her voice. "What's the plan?"

Tucker held up his PDA. "I'm so glad you asked. Any chance I can get access to a city map?"


End file.
